The Altar
by Nessessitee
Summary: *J/D SLASH* When a mission goes wrong and Jack is threatened with execution, Daniel reveals a secret, then makes an offer that might just save his friend's life - if only Jack will accept both!
1. The Altar

The Altar

by Nessessitee  
Archived: 20th September, 1999 

* * *

Standing in the Gate room, Colonel Jack O'Neill waited for the Stargate to open. When it did, he squinted at the bright light, then turned to Captain Sam Carter standing by his side and smiled. 

"I know," she nodded, "another day at the office!" 

He gave a shrug and stepped onto the ramp. 

"Ladies first?" He held his hand up and she gave him such a look that he shrugged and stepped through the gate before her. Daniel stepped up beside her then shrugged and headed through as well. Sam smiled when Teal'c stopped beside her. 

"It is an old Jaffa tradition to allow the female to walk ahead.." he said. Sam shrugged. 

"You know, somehow from you , Teal'c, it's not sexism.." she headed on through the shimmering gate. The Jaffa straightened up, cocked one eyebrow at her, then followed her though. 

.o0o. Jack removed his dark glasses as he stepped out into the dark world. 

"I guess it's safe to say this world's running on a different time line than ours," he muttered as he looked around at the dim moonlit world around them. 

"Really Jack, what makes you say that?" Daniel teased as he stepped over to what looked to be the molten remains of a bronze statue in the center of the dais in front of the gate. 

"Well, that's a stupid place to put a statue.." Jack stated as he watched Daniel look over the melted remains of the icon, damaged by the entry blast of the gate. The anthropologist looked up across the decapitated sculpture at his friend. 

"It must be some kind of offering. Probably to the Gods of this world..." he mumbled more to himself than to the officer, considering this sort of information never really interested Jack in the first place. Upon hearing a faint battle cry on the wind, he squinted as he looked out through the night to the distance. "Err... Jack.." he called then pointed as a row of flaming torches appeared on the crest of the hill a short distance away. 

"Welcoming party?" Jack hazard a guess. 

"Friend or foe?" Sam asked as she stepped up to Jack's side, readying her gun. The colonel gave a shrug then turned back to the encroaching natives. 

"Heads up folks," he said, jostling his gun in his hands. Daniel eyed the weapons his team mates were brandishing cautiously, wishing that they didn't enter every world with guns at the ready, but he sighed and understood it was sometimes a necessity, so he took his usual position beside Jack, a little behind his friend's left shoulder, his own hand resting on his still fastened gun holster on his thigh. He was ready, but not *that* ready. 

As the group approached the cries and hollers started to appear to be some kind of welcoming song. Jack's hands twitched on the barrel of his gun, and he shot a quick look over his shoulder at Daniel. 

"What do you think?" 

The younger man gave a shrug. "Perhaps lowering the weapons," he pressed the nuzzle of Jack's gun down to the floor, "might make us look a little less threatening." 

"But we do not wish to appear vulnerable," Teal'c suggested from behind Sam. Daniel nodded, watching as the figures started to take form the closer they got to the Gate. 

"I know that Teal'c," Daniel adjusted his glasses, "but we also don't wish to appear threatening either," he shot a glance at Jack, which might have gone unnoticed, had the colonel not been looking so closely at Daniel. 

As the natives reached the bottom step of the dais, they all looked up at the four strangers above them. Stepping forward was a tall man, his height aided by the tall plumage of feathers he wore on his head. 

Jack looked at Daniel, giving the little roll of the eyes that indicated that the linguist was in charge. Stepping forward, Daniel bowed in greeting to the Chief of the tribe. 

However, the Chief was not in a welcoming mood. He started yelling and throwing his hands over his head and then indicating in the direction from which they came then back at the molten statue. He was speaking in his native tongue, very rapidly and the linguist had trouble completely understanding him. After a few moments, Jack gave a heavy sigh. The Chief stared at him and stepped up to look at him closely, all the time, he was still ranting, amidst cheers and yells from the crowd behind him. 

"Danny.. What in hell is he saying?" Jack hissed through clenched teeth, lifting his gun again cautiously. 

Daniel's face was screwed up as he listened to the gibberish. 

"It's an ancient form of.." 

"*What's* he saying, Daniel, that's *all* I need to know," the colonel said in a controlled voice. Daniel pursed his lips. One day, he was going to be able to do something that really caught Jack's attention! Until that day, however, he had to suffer with the man's ignoramus nature. 

Sighing the young linguist turned his attention to the Chief. 

"He wants to know who the Chief is in our tribe.." Daniel translated. 

Jack cocked his head a little as he looked at the Chief. "That would be me," he pointed to his own chest. The Chief jutted his rotting mouth in Jack's direction then signaled to the group behind him. A loud cry rang out into the clear night sky. 

"What?" Jack looked around at the commotion now then back at his learned friend. 

"Oh, it's something about....." Daniel stopped talking, his blue eyes grew wide and slowly he and all the members of SG-1 raised their hands up over their heads as they were each confronted by a threatening Native with a bow and arrow aimed right at their face. 

"Oh, sweet!" Jack sighed, as he shot the Chief a little smile, then shook his head in disbelief that they were, once again, in trouble with the indigenous people of the world. 

.o0o. 

Jack knelt before the Chief of the Tribe at one end of the vast hall of what appeared to be a temple. His hands were tied together tightly by some vine and he had guards, dressed in soft flowing robes, flanking each shoulder. Sam, Daniel and Teal'c were held at bay by a row of arrows aimed at them at the back of the Temple. Outside and all around them, wind howled through the trees and pillars in the cold night. 

"What's he saying?" Sam frowned, not liking the look in the Chief's eyes. 

Daniel squinted as he strained to hear, but the conversation was too far away, and too soft, for him to grasp completely. Teal'c looked around the vast Temple, to see if he could recognize it. There was something familiar about the room, but he wasn't one-hundred percent sure. 

"Something about retribution..." the linguist sighed. 

Sam shot Daniel a worried look. "For what?" 

The young man shrugged. They watched as Jack was hauled to his feet roughly and led away. Daniel tried getting to his feet, but his reward was an arrow tip against his chest. The native told him, in his own tongue, that if he did it again, he would be forced to shoot him. Daniel nodded his understanding. Sam frowned and looked at the Native then Daniel. 

"What did he say?" she asked, exasperated that she had no idea what was happening around her. She hated not being in control. 

"He told me that if I tried to help Jack again, I'll be shot," Daniel said bleakly. Sam sighed. Suddenly they were all tugged to their feet by their bound wrists, each one grimacing with the sharp pain, then they were led away, to the opposite side of the room to where Jack had been taken. 

.o0o. 

Once they were all secured into individual cell rooms, their ties were released and they were locked in. Daniel paced the stone cell, he was biting his lip so hard that he hadn't noticed the small split in it until he tasted his own blood. Lifting his finger to his lip he pulled it back and saw the red smear. He sighed. 

"Teal'c?" he called to his friend in another cell. 

"I am here DanielJackson." 

"Sam?" Daniel cried out, pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and middle finger. 

"What's wrong Daniel?" she called back, concern filled her voice. 

"Nothing," he sighed. "I just wanted to make sure you were both still with me.." 

"We are both with you," came Teal'c's reassuring response then added, "I believe there is something you should know." 

A sudden and loud clanging at Daniel's door had the young man stepping backwards away from it. It creaked open loudly, drowning out all of Teal'c's words. 

"Not now Teal'c," he answered as the guards entered his cell, followed by a man dressed in less plumage than the Chief, so Daniel assumed he was his Second in command. The man was tall, dark, and very good looking with unusually green eyes. His teeth were white and his smile was breath taking. The young anthropologist caught his breath. 

"Daniel?" Sam's voice raised in alarm again. 

Not taking his blue eyes from the Second, Daniel called back. "It's okay, Sam..." 

Nodding a greeting to the stargater, the Native sat on the stone bench that was meant to be Daniel's bed and waited for Daniel to return the greeting, which he did, before flicking his wary gaze at the two guards by the door then back at the Second. 

A slow realization filled the anthropologist. There was no threat here, no challenge from the Second, so he stepped a little closer. 

"You are Daniel Jackson?" the man asked in his native language. Daniel nodded. "The chief has deemed you one visitation with your Chief, before he is executed.." 

"Executed?" Daniel said in English as his voice lifted in surprise. 

"Daniel?" Sam yelled back, her voice filled with alarm. 

"Who has been executed DanielJackson?" Teal'c called. 

"Tell your friends to stop talking." The sentence was simple but the threat in it was obvious. 

"Err.. Guys, no one's executed.. yet... but.. I think you'd better stop talking to me.. or um..." 

"Okay," Sam called back then fell silent. Teal'c merely nodded, aware that Daniel could not see this, but he felt a response was necessary anyway. 

Daniel looked down at the native man and speaking in the native language he asked, "Why are you executing Jack?" 

"Retribution." 

"For?" Daniel shrugged his shoulders, looking around at the guards nervously then back at the Chief's Second. 

"Violating the sanctity of the holy place." 

"How..?" Daniel's head tilted as he craved to know more. "When?" 

"He is your Chief. He instructed you to destroy our icon of fertility. You wish to wipe out our race." 

Daniel's lips moved slightly and he titled his head more. "Icon of Fertility? He didn't instruct us to.. destroy..." he lifted his face as he realized they were discussing the statue on the dais. "Oh, no, no, he didn't tell us to destroy your statute. It.. it was an.. an accident. As we came here, through the gate.." he saw the blank look on the Second's face, "err Chaapa'ai" 

"The Chaapa'ai?" 

Daniel made big sweeping gestures with his arms now. "The .. big.. round.. ring.." 

"The Altar..." the Second nodded. 

"Altar.." Daniel nodded, a smile slowly creeping onto his face as they began to make progress. "Your symbol of fertility was simply in the way. We didn't mean to destroy it..." he shrugged. 

"You violated our sanctified ground. You are not of our world. You ....dress differently.." 

Daniel followed the Second's gaze to his fatigues. He touched his hand to his top, his long fingers splayed across the black fabric of his t-shirt. The Second reached out and touched Daniel's stomach too, before lifting green eyes up to look at him. Daniel gave a friendly smile. 

"You're right. We came through the altar," he said in almost a whisper implying sincerity, "we didn't know your place was a holy place.." The Second's hand spread wide across Daniel's stomach and he slowly drew in a deep breath, as if savoring the feel of the earth man. Daniel frowned a little then met the green eyed gaze again and he was surprised by the look he saw within them now. 

"Thought the altar?" the Native asked, but it didn't sound much like a question as the hand slowly caressed Daniel's stomach through the light cloth. 

"Err, umm... through the altar. It .. umm... opens and we can come through it..." 

"We do not understand. The altar is for worshipping the Gods. It does not open....." 

"Err., yeah," Daniel gave a sweet, nervous smile as the hand increased it's ministration on Daniel's body. "But we have the ability to open it and come through it... 

They locked eyes for a moment before the Second spoke, in a low, deep voice, "You are a God?" 

"Oh, no, no, no," Daniel shook his head slowly as he continued to stare into the green eyes of his companion. "I'm just a man..." 

"Man?" 

Daniel nodded, touching his hand to his chest, "man." 

The Second's hand slid up Daniel's top and felt the firm chest through the cloth, feeling the strong heartbeat under his palm. He inhaled deeply, his head tilting back a little. Daniel frowned and looked at the guards who both clumsily looked away. He turned back to the young Second, seeing how his eyes were half closed and his mouth open slightly. If Daniel didn't know better, he'd have thought the guy was getting 'off' on touching him. Another quick glance at the blushing guards and he realized that was exactly *what* the Second was doing. 

Stepping away, he broke the contact and the Second stumbled a little, feeling the sudden loss immediately. He looked up and saw Daniel's confused expression. "You are a good looking Hassan..." 

Daniel gave confused smile as he shook his head gently. "Hassan?" he didn't recognize the word. The Second laid his hand on his own chest. "Hassan..." then he indicated to Sam's cell next door. "Hassina" 

"Oh," Daniel nodded. 

"Daniel, is everything alright?' Sam was wary of how quiet they had become. 

The Second's eyes flicked towards Sam's wall. "*Your* Hassina?" 

Shaking his head adamantly, Daniel said, "no." 

The Second smiled. "Perhaps you will be able to help us after all..." 

The younger man frowned a little, his blue eyes clouded with confusion. "How?" 

"You wish to help your Hassan?" 

Figuring he was referring to Jack, Daniel nodded. "Yes. Anything. How do I help him?" 

The Second gave a deep, throaty chuckle as he nodded. "I chose right!" he said to the guards who shuffled and nodded in agreement. Daniel's brow furrowed further as he nibbled his bottom lip. 

Raising his hand, the Second said, "We did not know that our Altar could be opened. The Gods placed that Icon there many many moons ago, and we have been worshipping it." 

"You mean, you never had other visitors before?" 

The Second frowned. "We have. None have been able to explain to us *how* they arrived here. None have been like you, Daniel Jackson," he placed his hand on Daniel's stomach once more then stepped closer to him, inches from his nose, "you are able to speak to us. The others were not." 

"So, how .. did.. you .. get the.. umm.. the.." Daniel's thoughts slowly faded as the Second's hand gently rubbed his stomach again, "how did you restore your statue?" 

"Once we sacrificed the culprit, the Gods restored the icon for us.." his hand started slipping towards the top of Daniel's pants. 

Sucking back his breath, Daniel suddenly pulled himself together and stepped back. "You.. your Gods restored it?" 

"After we sacrificed the guilty one.." 

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Well, in Jack's own words, that sucks!" he mumbled. The Second smiled. 

"You will help your Hassan, no?" 

"Err... yeah, I will. How?" 

"Because you have violated our altar, you have deemed us to a terrible end. We will be forced to return to the old ways of survival without it.." 

"Old way?" 

"Hassan's and Hassina's will have to mate to procreate..." 

"Oh?" Daniel frowned then considering the stroking that the Second had given him, he came to a sudden realization. "You don't mate with Hassina's now, do you?" 

The Second's face screwed up at the mere mention of the idea. "We have not had to resort to that way of life for many, many moons. Some have gone against the law and have chosen that way of life, however, they are banished to the other lands where they have to live amongst their own kind." 

Daniel's eyes grew wide. A totally homogeneous race. Practically the opposite of what it was like on earth. 

"How do you....?" he wondered *how* they managed to have more children but by the look on the Second's face, it wasn't a question he thought he should ask. 

Daniel suddenly grew suspicious of exactly what kind of help he could be to Jack. 

"Look, we're really sorry about destroying your Altar." He sighed then wiped his hand up his jaw as he bit his bottom lip lightly. "If you have a picture of it, perhaps we can take it back to our earth and have a new statue made for you..." he offered. The native shook his head. 

"It is created by the Gods... you cannot replace it. The only replacement is sacrifice." 

"That's not good enough," Daniel argued. The green eyes flashed. 

"If we sacrifice your Hassan, the Gods will bless us again...and restore the Icon." 

Daniel wet his lips nervously. "You have to let *us* try! Jack's innocent. He meant no harm.." 

The native smiled as he saw the passion in Daniel's eyes. "This is why I have come to you." 

The anthropologist frowned. 

Leaning a little closer the second started whispering. "Are you willing to see if the Gods will allow a new statue to be created?" 

Daniel frowned. "Sure," he shrugged. The Second placed his hand on Daniel's slightly heaving stomach once more. "Your passion for your Hassan ,may well please the Gods.." 

"My passion?" Daniel frowned. "I'm passionate about saving his life.." he said, but by the look in the Second's eyes he thought otherwise. Daniel let it drop. 

"What do I do?" he asked. 

"You will come with me," he turned to the door. 

"Where?" Daniel frowned. 

"Come," the second said, before wafting out of the cell. 

"Where are you taking me?" Daniel asked in English. 

"Daniel, what's going on?" Sam couldn't stay silent a moment longer. 

"I'm not sure.." came the hesitant reply. "I'm going with them to see if I can't help Jack. Just.. just.. stay and wait.. I guess.." he said, before heading down the corridor and out of the cell block. 

"DanielJackson, before you go..." Teal'c called out but knew it was already too late when he heard the footfalls grow softer. 

Sam sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Stay, he tells us, like we have any say in it?" 

Teal'c lifted his brow. "I am curious to know how he will assist O'Neill." 

"Why?" Sam asked. Teal'c decided it was best not to fully disclose what he knew. 

"I am not sure, Capt'n Carter," came the reply. 

.o0o. 

After a lengthy walk through a maze of corridors, Daniel was finally stopped outside another cell on the opposite side of the complex. He waited for the guard to open the door then he stepped inside. The Guard placed an oil burner on the stone bench before turning to leave. 

"Danny?" came to soft voice from the corner of the dark room. 

"Jack?" Daniel snatched up the light and went over to him. In the dim glow he could see that he'd be beaten up. His brow was split and his lips was bloodied.. "Aww, Jack," he knelt, lifting his friend's bloodied and bruised face onto his lap. 

"I'm okay, a few cuts and bruises," Jack mumbled. Daniel's fingers touched the reddened skin and the colonel flinched. 

"Sorry," Daniel whispered and Jack nodded. 

The door opened again and the Second entered the room, carrying a bowl of warm water and some rags. Daniel accepted the bowl and understood that the Second was actually trying to help them. He nodded to the man and received a smile in response before he disappeared again. 

Daniel put the bowl on the floor beside him then wrung out the rag before touching it gently to Jack's face. The battered man groaned despite Daniel being very gentle with him. 

"Sorry, Jack," he whispered, his other hand softly touching the colonel's cheek in comfort. 

Jack smiled. "S'kay," he nodded. Daniel cleaned up the blood and saw that most of Jack's wounds were superficial, except for one deep one on his brow. 

"You really should get that sutured," he dabbed at it gingerly. Jack shrugged. 

"I'll live.." 

Daniel closed his eyes at those words. "Actually, Jack, there's something you need to know." The brown eyes looked up at him and Daniel started gently stroking the face in his lap. "They intend to execute you.." he said quietly. Jack frowned. 

"Why?" 

Daniel blinked, his whole hand now touching Jack's cheek. "You decimated their sacred mating site..." 

"I did?" 

Daniel shrugged. "Well, we all did, but you were first through and you're our leader, so they hold you responsible." 

Jack sighed and lifted his hand to rub his face, flinching as it hurt. "Sweet.." he sighed. 

"That guy, the one that brought in the bowl to us?" 

Jack nodded. 

"He wants to see if the Gods will allow a new statue to be created." 

Jack frowned. "What's that mean?" 

Daniel sighed and wet his lips nervously. "You're not going to believe this, but they believe that the gods will create a statue if you mate, in front of the stargate....with..." 

"Oh, God.." Jack sighed as he sat up. His brown eyes screwed up. "How does she feel about this?" he asked softly. Daniel lifted his brow then shook his head. 

"Jack, these people are homogeneous in their mating.." 

Jack stared at Daniel with a blank look. 

"Homo- geneous.." Daniel had hoped he'd pick up the word. 

Suddenly Jack's eyes widened. "Oh.. for crying out..." 

Daniel swallowed. 

"With him?" Jack sighed as he pointed to the door. 

Daniel frowned then looked back at him. "no, with me.." 

Jack spluttered a little. "You?" 

Daniel nodded. 

"Why with you?" 

"Well, you could have Teal'c if you'd prefer.." Daniel said, sounding a little bit rejected. 

"Teal'c?" 

"You must mate with a member of your team. Sam's out of the question, so it's me.. or... or Teal'c." 

Jack sighed. 

"This is not happening..." he shook his head. 

"It is, Jack, it's very real and the frightening thing is it may not work and if it doesn't, you're sacrificed at sunrise..." 

"How?" 

Daniel was taken a bit aback by the question but licked his lips quickly as he shrugged. "Beheading," he cringed. Jack screwed his eyes shut, his hand coming out to reach for Daniel in support. The younger man gripped him tightly. 

"You're willing to try this?" he asked after taking a few moments to try to process the information. Daniel nodded firmly. 

"Why?" Jack asked softly. The younger man got up and paced slightly. 

"Jack, I'm going to let you in on a secret.." he smiled. Jack groaned as he suddenly worked it out for himself. 

"You're gay?" 

Daniel wagged his finger. "Not quite. I'm Bi.." 

"Semantics.." Jack muttered and Daniel nodded his agreement then came and sat next to his friend. 

"The issue here is this. You need to do this, I *can* do this.. now, are you willing to try?" 

Jack looked at the boyish face then shook his head. 

"Jack.." 

"No, it's alright, I'm just amazed that you're.." 

"Well, get over that, because we have less than 5 hours to try this, if you agree..." 

Jack looked at him. "If I agree?" 

Daniel nodded. "Jack, it's.. it's nothing to me.. okay? I can do this, but you're the biggest concern here. Can you do this?" 

"You want to fuck me?" Jack asked. Daniel groaned angrily. 

"What sort of question is that? No, I don't *want* to... but I have to.. well..." he shrugged, "I really don't have to at all. Once you're sacrificed I can go home," he said glibly glaring at Jack. The colonel nodded. 

"So it's a friendship kinda thing?" Jack asked. 

"It's sex, Jack. That's all there is to it. No undying love, no promise of commitment.. nothing. Just sex. I don't believe for a minute that the Gods will reinstate this statue, I just think that this is how these .. people.. get their kicks, and if this is all it takes to get you home again, I'm willing to do it.." 

"Why?" 

"You're my friend.." he shrugged. Jack bit his lip as he stared at Daniel then he slowly lowered his face, looking down at the stone floor at his feet. 

A few tense moment passed by and then finally Jack lifted his face. 

"You'll be gentle?" he frowned, feeling his face flush at the question. 

Daniel nodded. "I'll be gentle. I'll even let you be the top if you'd prefer.." Jack shrugged, unsure what that meant. "It means you go in .. me.." Daniel shrugged. Jack nodded slowly. 

"What about protection?" Jack asked weakly. 

Daniel smiled. "It's not like you can get me pregnant Jack.." Then a flit of irony over that thought filled his mind. Who knows if that was true, given the situation on this world. 

The colonel nodded, too stunned to appreciate the humor. 

"Are you carrying some disease I should know about?" Daniel asked. Jack shook his head. "Good, neither am I." 

Jack nodded, still stunned. 

Daniel put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You ready?" 

Jack stood, readjusting his green jacket then nodded. Daniel smiled and headed to the door, banging on it to get the guard's attention. He spoke softly to the native then turned to Jack. 

Holding his hand out, he said quietly, "coming?" 

Jack looked at him, then nodded and followed him out of the cell. 

.o0o. 

The night air was cold, bitterly cold, as the two men made their way to the stargate, surrounded by about nine natives, including the Second. 

The colonel walked with his back straight, hands by his side as he headed to the gate's dais. Daniel had to hand it to him, he was holding up pretty well, under the circumstances. What he didn't know was the war going on within the colonel. Perhaps they wouldn't go through with the threat of sacrifice, perhaps he didn't need to actually go through with .. this. Jack shot a sideways glance at Daniel and wondered about his friend. He never thought of Daniel as being *gay*.. and for some strange reason all he could visualize now was Daniel, head back in the throes of passion, sweaty body, screaming out as a man.. a faceless man, rammed into the back of him. Shaking his head, trying to shift the strangely erotic image, Jack dropped his head as he continued to march towards the Star gate. 

They stepped up tentatively and looked around. The Second got up onto the dais with them and started to chant, while raising his hands above his head. Jack shot a quick glance at Daniel, but wasn't surprised to see the man intently watching the Second. Even in the face of this, Daniel found the whole process fascinating - a learning experience. Jack blinked as he looked down the out at the sea of faces, all there to witness this holy act. He shook his head scornfully, then looked down again. 

The Second turned to Daniel, spoke briefly to him then looked over at Jack and nodded. Jack nodded in return, but wasn't sure why. He felt both relieved then terrified as the second left the dais. He was alone with Daniel now. 

The wind howled around them, and as Daniel stepped up to him, his hair flew around his face, sometimes covering his features, other times blowing straight up like a mohawk. Jack straightened back his shoulders and took comfort in his friend's smile. 

"We can be grateful it's so dark, Daniel muttered as his face brushed Jack's cheek as he leant closer to Jack to talk quietly. 

"Ya think? Jack sighed. He felt Daniel's hands run up his arms to his shoulder and he stiffened under the touch. Oh god, he told himself, it's started. Daniel's going to have sex with him, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop it, if he wanted to escape with his life! 

Daniel sighed, sensing Jack's trepidation. "Would you rather I lie on my back and just let you go for it?" 

Ignoring the words, but hearing the softness in Daniel's voice, registering it to be a trigger that he had often relied upon - unconsciously - in strained situations, Jack suddenly understood that he wasn't the only one going through this! 

Mentally reprimanding himself for being so inconsiderate of Daniel, he cringed internally at that image his friend had just suggested. 

"What do you want?" came the soft, gentle voice once more. Jack felt his heart spike when he heard it, and felt the warm breath on his cheek. 

"To be home," he sighed before realizing he'd said it. 

"Soon.. " Daniel promised him gently. 

"We don't know that for sure." Jack shook his head, feeling Daniel's long hair whipping his cheek. 

"We don't, but at least you get to go out with a bang, Jack.." he smiled. 

"That's not funny, Daniel.." the colonel sighed. Daniel's hands rubbed Jack's shoulders as he pulled back out of the hug. 

"I'm sorry. " 

Jack sighed. "I'm sorry too. You're trying to make the best of this, I know.." 

Daniel gave a sharp shrug and Jack caught a quick glimpse of his friend's face when a nearby torch flared and added a little light to the scene. All too quickly the light was gone and they returned to the shadows again. 

The chanting started rising in pitch and Daniel edged closer to Jack, feeling the trembles within the older man. He sighed and wrapped his arms around his friend tightly, terrified to let him go. 

"It's okay Jack," Daniel whispered and Jack allowed himself to give into the warmth his friend provided for him. Their bodies molded together now in the cold night, both men feeling the heat off the other's body, feeling the strength in each other,s arms, feeling safe and secure in the cocoon of friendship. 

"Danny.. I,m.. scared.. " came the soft response. Daniel tilted his face and kissed Jack's cheek lightly. When the colonel didn't react he pulled his face back and ran his hand blindly over Jack's cheek. He felt the tears and sighed. 

"It's okay.. " he whispered again as he hugged Jack closer. "It's okay.. " he repeated softly into Jack's ear, feeling his friend grip him even more tightly. Daniel noted how incredibly strong Jack was. 

"You'll break me.." He laughed softly and felt Jack release him a little. 

"Sorry.." Jack pulled back, but Daniel held him close, knowing that it might help with his friend's trembles. 

"Listen, we can do this quickly if you like. Just get undressed and do it." 

"Or..?" 

Daniel touched his hand to the rugged cheek. "Or, we can treat each other like friends and be gentle." 

Jack brought his hand up to grip Daniel's hand on his cheek. 

"What would you prefer? 

"I'd prefer not to feel like I'm being raped." 

Jack sighed. "It's what I'm doing though, Danny." 

The younger man sighed. "Not really. I understand and it's okay.. " 

Jack nodded then he touched his hand to Daniel's face. "Shall I kiss you?" 

"Will it get you in the mood?" Daniel asked sincerely. 

"I don't know. I've never kissed a man before.. " 

"There's no real difference, Jack, you just put your lips against mine and.." 

Daniel felt Jack's mouth close over his, then without thinking, he pushed his tongue into Jack's mouth, teasing the colonel's tongue a little. Jack responded and Daniel groaned softly. 

Torch bearers ran up to the edge of the dais, holding up their flames and engulfing the kissing couple in a dim light. Cheers rang out through the small crowd and the second lifted his eyes to the skies, hoping that this might just work. 

Jack was lost. He could have been kissing anyone. His mind tried to hold an image of Sam or Janet for him to focus on, but it kept coming back to one thing, Daniel. He was *kissing* Daniel. His good friend, his team mate.. the guy who lounges on his leather sofa while watching a game with him on Saturdays.. the guy who teases Jack relentlessly about Janet's affections.. his geek.. his space monkey.. his *friend*.. 

Thoughts swam in Jack's mind as he felt his body give into the incredible kiss. He never thought Daniel would be this good! Hell! He'd never thought about Daniel at all! But.. wow! He was some kisser! Soft, warm, sensuous, his tongue firm but playful against Jack's, his lips soft and strong, creating a wash of warm tingles that cascaded down Jack's spine and inched across his butt cheeks, making them quiver. 

He tilted his head back, releasing the kiss finally and looking at Daniel in the dim light, able to see the young man's face now as the torch bearers stood intrusively close. 

"You're right, it's no different.." Jack whispered in a deep, husky voice. Daniel licked his lips as he shrugged. 

"Gets the same reaction too," he said quietly as he felt Jack's engorged groin against his own. The colonel nodded, a little shyly. 

"It sure does." 

Daniel smiled, then he lifted his hand to remove his glasses, placing them carefully in the pocket of his black flak jacket, before he started to remove it. He placed his green jacket and the black flak jacket on what was left of the statue then decided against that and put them on the stone ground beside them instead. Jack followed his lead and started undoing his top. 

"It's going to be too cold to get completely undressed, Jack.." Daniel stopped him by laying his hand over Jack's. The colonel frowned then nodded. Why had Daniel taken his jacket off then? 

"I think just our pants.. " Daniel said so unabashedly that Jack caught his breath then his eyes widened as he watched Daniel unbutton his green fatigues. Feeling a little dumbstruck, all Jack could do was nod and follow his lead once more and soon the two men were standing, bottomless, together on the dais, their black T-shirts skimming the tops of their thighs. 

"You're right, Danny-" Jack nodded as he watched the wind whip his friends hair again. "It's really damn cold!" He shivered, not altogether because of the cold either. 

Daniel laughed. "Oh, that might pose a problem.." 

Jack shook his head. "Not for me it doesn't.." He shrugged, feeling a little more secure of his own prowess in the bedroom. Daniel raised his eyebrow in interest then laughed. This time Jack stepped up to him and encircled his friend in his arms. 

"But just to be sure, perhaps.. another kiss?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded and tilted his face to accept Jack's lips on his own. 

Jack sighed as he felt his body swathed in a warm rush, his belly starting to burn as he felt hands running down his back, over his naked, but covered, ass, then onto his thighs. He groaned a little as he felt the strong hands grip his legs tightly and enjoyed the feeling of the hands slipping back up to his ass once more, this time feeling the warmth of the skin to skin contact. Jack's knees buckled a little, his feet parting to allow the hands to grip him tightly, then his eyes sprung open as he felt the engorged penis slip under his top and brush his stomach. Spluttering he pulled back and watched as Daniel swayed a little. 

"What?" 

Jack looked down then up at his friend again, before pulling him closer, protecting him from the prying eyes around them. 

"I wasn't prepared for .. you know.. " he whispered, nodding his head towards Daniel's groin. 

The younger man chuckled. "I do have one, Jack." 

Jack nodded. "So I've noticed." 

Daniel smiled. "I've noticed yours too," he said softly and Jack felt a spike go through him. 

"You.. have?" Why did that thought suddenly arouse him? 

"Uh huh, it's pressing against me now," Daniel countered quietly. Jack looked down then back at Daniel again. 

"Sorry.." he shrugged making Daniel laugh. 

"Why?" 

"Oh, god.. I don't know.. for all of this.." he sighed. 

"Jack, will you relax? Come on, or you'll get performance anxiety." 

"I never get that.." Jack muttered. 

"You ever had sex with a man before?" Daniel asked, already knowing the answer. 

"NO!" Jack declared loudly, then realizing how it might sound to someone who actually *had* had sex with .. men.. before.. he stammered more quietly, "Err.. no.. " 

Daniel had taken brief offense at Jack's tone, but he understood that this was a very trying time for his friend. After all, Jack was a man's man and very, very heterosexual. He tried to be as delicate as possible with his response. 

"It's a little.. hmmm, different Jack," he said. The Colonel frowned. 

"But I'm going into you," he said, whispering it so that the others couldn't hear, not comprehending how absurd that was as they were about to watch it anyway. 

"Err.. yeah, but it's not the same," Daniel tried to explain delicately. Jack frowned then sighed. 

"Let's just do this, I'll find out soon enough," he said. Daniel nodded. 

"I don't suppose you're carrying lubricant on you?" he said lightly. 

"No," Jack said definitely. "It's not standard issue to officers on field trips." 

Daniel smiled to himself. "Okay, well.." He went over to his flak jacket and squatted beside it as he opened one of the pockets and pulled out his sunblock. Jack frowned. 

"Lubricant," Daniel shrugged as he flipped the lid. Jack shook his head. 

"The things you know!" He sighed, sounding a little impressed by his scruffy haired friend. Daniel laughed. 

"Yeah, a little more than just rocks and sociology, eh, Jack?" he teased gently. 

"So I'm learning," Jack nodded as he held his hand out while Daniel squirted the cold cream onto his palm. 

"Perhaps we should.." Daniel reached over for his jacket and laid it on the ground as he sat down. Jack knelt between his knees, looking a little lost so Daniel smiled. 

"It's okay, you won't hurt me," he assured him. Jack's other hand touched Daniel's thigh and was surprised by the warmth of the skin, and the tingle that went up his arm at the intimate skin to skin contact. Daniel sat up and looked down at Jack. 

"That's not going to get through," he said, nodding at the semi flaccid penis. Jack frowned. 

"Oh," he nodded. Daniel looked up and then cupped Jack behind the head as he pulled him down for another passionate kiss. This time he rolled Jack onto his back, the officer forgetting the sunblock on his hand and smearing it all up Daniel's back as the anthropologist squirmed over the top of him. The crowd went wild beside them, but the men ignored that and continued to explore each other's mouth with their tongue. When Jack squirmed himself off the jacket onto the cold stone he jerked his butt off the cold stone and thrust it against Daniel. 

"What?" the younger man asked without pulling back. 

"The stone's cold.," Jack mumbled into his mouth. 

"Oh." Daniel rolled onto his back and onto the jacket once more, pulling Jack onto him. The colonel's legs fell between his friend's thighs and then he felt himself harden as he bumped against Daniel's groin. Instinctively he pushed his own legs apart, which pushed Daniel's thighs apart also. The crowd cheered again, but the two men were too engrossed in the kiss to hear. 

Jack moaned softly then he caught his breath as he felt the strong hand engulf his erection, smearing sunblock onto him. He surprised himself at how much he enjoyed the firm massage, the experienced fingers slipping up and down his shaft, the thumb swiping gently across the taunt tip, smearing the pre-cum around. Jack groaned loudly into Daniel's mouth and the younger man continued the massage. 

After a few moments Jack yelled, "Danny, stop!" into his friends mouth and his hand went over the one on his shaft, stilling it from moving. 

"Sorry," Daniel sighed breathlessly, realizing he was enjoying this too much. Jack pulled back from the kiss, his head a whirl of emotions, sensations and dizziness. 

"You did nothing wrong," Jack assured him. "I was just about to.." 

Daniel inhaled then nodded, pleased that Jack wasn't objecting to the massage. Just enjoying it too much. 

"Then perhaps it's time we got on with it," the anthropologist suggested. 

"What do I do?" Jack asked, fear overwhelming him now as he took in how absurd it was that he was about to make love to Daniel. 

The younger man swallowed. "Just press through," he said, realizing that it was going to hurt without preparation. 

"No, don't I need to do something for you first?" Jack frowned. He was no expert in this field, but he did know a little bit about how tight a butt ring was compared to the size of his own dick. 

"It's okay," Daniel shrugged. Jack shook his head, his brown eyes full of confusion. Why was Daniel not helping him here? 

"Danny, there's no way I'm pushing into you without doing the right thing. I'll rip you .. or something," he muttered through his teeth. Daniel blinked. 

"It's okay, Jack. The only way to prepare me is to put your fingers inside." 

"Inside?" Jack cringed, "Inside your.. butt?" 

Daniel nodded, realizing that Jack wouldn't be prepared to place his fingers up his best friend's ass. 

"So it's okay. Just press in.. I'll be fine," he sighed resignedly. 

Jack looked down at his friend, his face covered in shadows in the very dim light, but he didn't need light. Years of memories of Daniel came flooding in, illuminating that face below him. Daniel's smile, his frown, his quirky grin that he usually had only for Jack He loved this guy, only as a friend - but it was still love, and there was no way he was going to hurt him. 

"I don't want to hurt you," he whispered. Daniel smiled at Jack's consideration. He lifted his slightly trembling hand to touch the stubbled cheek. 

"It's okay," he whispered so softly Jack could barely hear it above the whirling wind. Jack swallowed and felt around for the tight opening, then he positioned himself against Daniel, watching as the younger man brace himself. 

Daniel's eyes sprung open when he felt one finger enter him carefully. He stared up at Jack and saw the officer smile at him. 

"I don't want to hurt you.," he sighed, discovering that he was enjoying the feeling more than he thought he would. 

Daniel blinked then said softly, "Thanks, Jack." 

The colonel gave a soft moan as he looked down to where his hand was. Carefully he slipped his finger out then reinserted two of them, watching Daniel's back arch slightly as he did and listening to the soft moan of pleasure. He surprised himself when he hardened at the sight. Soon he inserted another finger and heard Daniel's soft beg, "Oh.. please.. Jack." 

He knew then that the younger man was now well and truly ready, and, strangely, so was he! He quickly placed his tip against Daniel, well aware his hand was shaking as he did, then he gripped his friend's waist and pushed himself inside. 

The cry from Daniel's lips chilled Jack and aroused him at the same time. Daniel curled up, his face brushing against Jack's cheek as he moaned loudly. Perhaps he should have told Jack about going slowly inside, but a part of him enjoyed the feeling of being pushed open so quickly. 

Jack's hand came around to cradle Daniel's head. 

"You okay?" He whispered, finding his own voice strained and breathy. 

Daniel nodded then straightened out and laid back again. The colonel started the small thrusts, suddenly aware of the tightening ring around his penis. It gave him a sensation that he'd never had before, and it was intoxicating to him, making him want to thrust harder and deeper. Daniel didn't seem to mind either as he laid there and absorbed every nudge Jack gave him. 

The colonel's head started spinning. He had no idea that it could be this good! The tightness, the heat, the way Daniel seemed to be enjoying it too. "Oh, God." Jack thought he'd explode while listening to the soft grunts that escaped Daniel now as he watched the young man below him, head back as enjoyed the sensation of Jack thrusting into him. 

He got a head rush like no other before in his life when Daniel murmured, his voice thick with desire, "Jack." 

"Oh.. God..," Jack moaned softly and then caught his breath as he friend looked up at him. 

"Jack," Daniel hissed softly again, eyes locking with his friend's. 

That was all it took. Jack felt himself start to shudder and then he screamed out like he'd never done before as he burst forth with the strongest orgasm he'd had in a while, his whole body trembling as he slowly rode out the waves within him. 

He fell forward onto Daniel's chest, still thrusting gently into his friend, while his body shivered and his chest heaved. Daniel wrapped his warm arms around Jack's shoulders then he kissed the top of his head as he felt his friend slow to a stop, feeling his heart beating so hard that it threatened to explode from his chest. 

"Oh,.. God.. Danny.." Jack moaned against his friend's neck, warming him with his breath as he panted to regain control of his breathing. 

"Shh.. It's okay.. " Daniel kissed the top of his head once more. Suddenly the night turned to day and Daniel and Jack turned to look over the crowd of natives, forgotten during the heat of the moment. They squinted at the bright light descending on the people now from the sky above. Jack, still collapsed onto Daniel, quickly checked that they were not revealed more than they should be, and then he felt Daniel discretely pull the back of his shirt down to cover his ass. He looked down at his friend trapped beneath him, seeing his flushed face, then Daniel gave him a breath-taking smile. He tried to return the smile but Daniel turned his face to the bright light above them once more. Jack took a moment, savoring the sweet face below him before he looked up and over as a beam of light shone into the circle of Natives now. As soon as it had appeared, it was gone again, plummeting them back into darkness. 

"What the..?" Jack said as he pushed up off his friend then he reached around and grabbed Daniel's pants for him as he stood and pulled his own on. Both men stood, fastening the buttons as they made their way towards the circle of natives, who were cheering and dancing around. Pushing through the group Jack and Daniel stood before a larger than life size statue of.. *them*. 

"Well.. I'll be," Jack sighed. Daniel looked at the statue, the image capturing him with his head back, arms around Jack's shoulders, while Jack's face was buried against his neck. He swallowed. It was so lifelike. The fluidity of the clothing what they were still wearing in the depiction was incredible, the look of sheer pleasure on Daniel's face was alarming and the passion on Jack's face surprised the younger man. Grabbing a torch and holding it closer, Daniel sighed. Jack stood next to him. 

"Seem to have captured the moment. Don't'cha think?" he said dryly. Daniel looked over his shoulder at Jack briefly before turning back again. 

"It's incredible," He sighed in wonder. Jack looked at his friend and smiled. 

"So are you.." He said quietly. Daniel shot him a quick look then went back to studying the statue. 

"I did what had to be done, Jack," he said flatly before moving around to the other side to have a closer look. For some reason the words cut through Jack like a hot knife through butter. It was *nothing* to Daniel. It had meant *nothing* to the scruffy haired anthropologist. It was, as he had said to him earlier, merely *sex*. 

Jack bit his bottom lip then dropped his chin to his chest as he pushed his hands into his pockets. He frowned when he looked down. These *weren't* his pants. 

"Err Danny.." he said, looking over at the young man who was too absorbed by the statue to even notice the pants hanging off his hips. 

"Yeah, Jack?" he looked at him. Jack indicated the pants to him and Daniel adjusted the glasses on his face before looking up again. "Oh." 

The Second ran up to the group with the Chief by his side, talking excitedly. The Chief looked at the statue and then at the two men, standing either side of it, hands in their pockets now. 

"It seems the Gods have deemed us suitable replacement for the one we damaged. It seems we impressed him with our passion. Daniel translated the excited speech for Jack. 

*Passion?* Jack scoffed. 

"We did what had to be done," he said loudly then shot a quick look at Daniel. "That's all." 

The Chief nodded then spoke some more and Daniel translated. "It so pleased the Gods," he said, indicating to the statue. 

"Good, does that mean we can go home again now?" Jack asked bitterly. Daniel asked the question. 

The Chief thought a moment before holding his staff in the air. The crowd cheered and the Second danced around happily before sending a native off to get the others. 

Sam and Teal'c arrived just as dawn broke. They were unaware of what had happened here and as the natives still surrounded the statue, there was no opportunity for them to see it. Upon seeing the colonel safe, Sam threw her arms around his neck. 

"I'm glad your alright, Colonel," she said. He patted her back lightly then nodded. 

"All thanks to Danny," he mumbled. She smiled at her friend. 

"It was nothing," Daniel shrugged. Jack gave a silent snort as he nodded. *Obviously*. 

Teal'c smiled. "I am pleased you were able to replace the statue," he said. Jack frowned. 

"What do you know about it?" 

"Many years ago, I too, had to replace this statue," Teal'c said. Jack lifted his brow. 

"Oh?" 

Teal'c nodded. "I would have offered myself, had DanielJackson not been asked to assist you in the endeavor." 

Jack nodded then looked over at Daniel. 

"Well if I'd known that, Teal'c.." he shrugged. The Jaffa bowed his head. 

"I understand. I should have told you but they had come to you first," he said. Daniel nodded. Sam frowned. 

"What's all this about?" she asked. 

"Nothing," Jack said quickly, eyeing his two friends cautiously and letting them know that what had happened on this world was *not* to be discussed. They both nodded then Daniel stepped around to the DHD and dialed up home before turning back to the Second. 

"Once we are through, you can put the statue back." 

The Second nodded. "We are grateful for your help, Hassan, he placed his hand on Daniel's stomach. 

Jack watched the interaction and suddenly felt a bite of jealously creep across his butt. *Oh, for crying out loud, O'Neill, don't even think this!* he said to himself as he watched Daniel step back from the Second, still locked in an intense stare. 

The gate exploded and the Natives crouched in fear. 

"I take it you didn't leave via the gate," Daniel said, pursing his lips together as he looked at Teal'c. 

"No we did not. We used the rings to get to Apophis, ship above us." 

Daniel nodded. Jack looked at the two men. 

"You think you might wanna go.. home.. now..?" he pointed to the awaiting gate. Daniel and Teal'c nodded then watched as Jack gave Daniel one last, wistful glance beofre heading on through. Teal'c stepped up and the younger man grabbed his arm. 

"You and..?" 

Teal'c's brow lifted. "Apophis." 

Daniel screwed his eyes shut then nodded for him and Teal'c to leave the world. On the threshold of the gate, Daniel turned back to meet the green eyes once more. A smile flitted in the corner of his lips before he stepped though, leaving the world behind him.  
  


~THE END of The Altar~ 

Before you continue onto the rest of this series, please be aware that this is an MPreg story (with a difference!). 

* * *

Continue onto Gifts from the Altar 

* * *


	2. Gifts from the Altar

Gifts From The Altar ~ Sequel to The Altar   
  
September 25, 2002  
  
by Nessessitee  
  
.o0o.   
  
Two Days later……   
  
Daniel decided that his office needed a thorough cleaning. He had tidied up   
  
the little bits of paper from his desk, tossed away all the neglected lunches   
  
that he'd packed and never remembered to eat, and gone through his note   
  
books and stacked them neatly on the bench behind his desk. He was packing   
  
up recently used reference books when he heard a soft knock on his door. He   
  
twisted his head to look over his shoulder and, through the pencil lodged   
  
firmly between his teeth, he summoned Jack into the room while he   
  
continued what he was doing. Effortlessly he lifted the large stack of books,   
  
walking across to the desk and dropping them onto the chair behind it. He   
  
spat the pencil onto the desk and hooked his leg over the corner, looking at   
  
his quiet friend skulking around the room.   
  
"You hiding from someone, Jack?"   
  
The officer shrugged one shoulder, his fingers toying with an ancient artifact   
  
on the bookshelf. Daniel wet his lips and lowered his head. "If this is about   
  
what happened on-"   
  
"No," Jack cut him off, then shrugged, "well, sort of."   
  
The anthropologist nodded and stood up, going over to shut the door for   
  
privacy. He turned towards Jack, his arms folded across his chest.   
  
Biting his bottom lip as he furrowed his brow, he said simply, "I thought   
  
we'd agreed not to discuss it?"   
  
Jack shrugged again, not looking at him. "I thought we'd agreed not to   
  
discuss it in front of Sam."   
  
Daniel scratched his thumbnail behind his ear as he thought about that. It   
  
had been two days already. Two days of avoiding each other. Daniel wanted   
  
to give Jack time to settle back in at work, to get back to his normal routine.   
  
He figured that his friend needed that reality check, and was more than   
  
happy to let him have as much time as *he* felt he needed to get comfortable   
  
with their friendship again. He had noticed the way Jack had been looking at   
  
him across the briefing table, however, but then he always seemed to have to   
  
be somewhere else or rush off to a meeting, never able to hang around long   
  
enough for a chat.   
  
Then again, Daniel had become a rather artful dodger himself, reflecting back   
  
to the time when he didn't have enough money to pay his rent and had to   
  
avoid his landlady at all costs. And if he'd been truthful with himself he'd   
  
admit that he needed the time also. He'd never considered Jack as anything   
  
other than a friend. He was the most hetero male he'd even known in his   
  
entire life, but since they had returned from that mission, his feelings as far as   
  
Jack were concerned were a little hazy. In his quieter moments he would   
  
reflect on what it was like to be made love to by this intriguing man. How   
  
careful he was, how considerate he was… how sensitive he was to Daniel's   
  
needs and feelings. His mind churned over and over, and his stomach was   
  
matching it flip-flop for flip-flop.   
  
"You want to talk about it then?" Daniel asked, clearing his throat with a soft   
  
cough. Jack looked up quickly.   
  
"Don't you?"   
  
Surprised by the question, Daniel shrugged. "If you want to."   
  
"I think we should!"   
  
"Should we?"   
  
"Shouldn't we?"   
  
They stopped the rapid banter then both looked away.   
  
"You saved my life," Jack said, not even touching on the subject he *really*   
  
wanted to talk about.   
  
"I needed to get you home. You'd have done the same thing for me-" Daniel   
  
stopped himself when Jack looked up at him. Blinking quickly, the younger   
  
man diverted his eyes. "I mean, you would do what it took to get me home   
  
again. I know that."   
  
Sighing heavily, Jack nodded. "Yeah, but that's my duty as a CO, Daniel."   
  
The archaeologist snorted. "Well, it's part of my duty as a friend, Jack!"   
  
Feeling suitably admonished, the other man nodded. "You know what I   
  
mean."   
  
Daniel sighed, tapping his splayed hand on the desk top a little restlessly.   
  
"Listen, I know it's probably a bit of a shock to find *that* out about me,   
  
especially under the circumstances. But we're friends, Jack, and I don't expect   
  
that to change. At least not on my part." He lifted his eyes to look at his friend   
  
cautiously.   
  
Looking a little taken aback by the implication, Jack put his hand to his chest.   
  
"It doesn't bother me either!"   
  
"Oh, yeah? So, why have you been avoiding me the last two days then?"   
  
"I've had a lot to do. Reports to write up," the colonel said, knowing by the   
  
look in his friend's eye that he didn't believe him. "Okay, so it's started to   
  
change the way I feel about you, but only a little!" Jack said. Daniel was   
  
grateful for the honest response, at least.   
  
"So do you want to meet up later and discuss this properly?" he asked,   
  
slipping off his table and going around to the back of it.   
  
"Yeah, I think that might be a good idea," Jack said quietly. Daniel nodded   
  
and reached down for the pile of books. Suddenly the room spun and he   
  
gripped his head.   
  
Letting out a low moan, he reeled back. Jack moved fast and caught him   
  
before he could hit the floor. He lowered his friend all the way to the ground,   
  
stepped over him and called for the medical team.   
  
.o0o.   
  
"I can't tell you anything more, General," Dr. Frasier said as she sat in the   
  
debriefing room with Hammond and the rest of SG-1, minus Daniel. The   
  
general had called an early morning meeting to discuss the archaeologist.   
  
Janet looked across the table to the concerned teammates. "From all his test   
  
results, Daniel is fine. All his results were normal, apart from a slightly raised   
  
protein level which I can probably explain by the new tablets I've got him on   
  
for his allergies at the moment. He's spent the night in the infirmary but I   
  
think he'll be released later today."   
  
Sam shook her head and pointed her hand towards the door. "He fainted,   
  
Doctor. That's *not* normal for him."   
  
"I know. But there seems to be no medical reason for that. Colonel O'Neill   
  
said he'd lifted a heavy stack of books before fainting. Maybe it was too much   
  
for him and he got a little light headed?"   
  
"You don't think he's brought anything back from the mission then, Doctor?"   
  
Hammond asked. That was always his biggest concern. It was a vast universe   
  
and there was always a possibility that they couldn't detect a deadly virus or   
  
something when a team returned.   
  
The Doctor shook her head, finishing in a shrug. "I can't be sure, because   
  
we're talking about alien worlds here, but I don't think so. Unless there's   
  
something I don't know about?"   
  
"Colonel? Everything that occurred on PN3451 *is* in these reports?"   
  
Hammond laid his hands over the pile of reports in front of him. Jack gave a   
  
noncommittal shrug then nodded. Hammond sighed. "He didn't come into   
  
contact with any local voodoo? Liquor? Food?"   
  
Sam piped up. "We were all held in separate cells. I know the Second came to   
  
see him and they seemed to talk for a while before he told us he was going to   
  
help the Colonel." She shot a quick look at her C.O. His head was still down.   
  
A soldier scurried into the room. "Doctor Frasier, you're needed in the   
  
infirmary," he said, looking straight at the diminutive medical officer as she   
  
raced to the door.   
  
"Who is it?"   
  
"Doctor Jackson. He's gotten worse!"   
  
Upon hearing that, Jack leapt to his feet. Running to the door, he slowed as   
  
he neared the general's chair but the older man knew Jack needed to go after   
  
them.   
  
"Dismissed!" he said and Jack scurried from the room.   
  
Sam rose slowly, cautiously aware of how quiet Teal'c had been during the   
  
debrief.   
  
"Teal'c?" She rounded the table and stood beside him. He looked at her with   
  
concern in his eyes.   
  
"What's the matter? Did something happen on that mission that I don't know   
  
about?"   
  
The Jaffa looked down into Sam's worried blue eyes.   
  
.o0o.   
  
"Oh, great!" Janet groused as she saw the mess on the floor of the infirmary   
  
under Daniel's bed. "Can we get someone in to clean that for us!" She   
  
snapped as she went to the other side of the bed and tried to settle the   
  
retching anthropologist. Jack screwed his nose up but gallantly stepped over   
  
the mess to try to settle his friend as well.   
  
"Shh, it's okay, Daniel. You're going to be okay." He smoothed the damp   
  
brow with the palm of his hand. Daniel's eyes lolled open then shut, and   
  
distinctly told Jack that he seriously questioned that. They heard Janet   
  
frantically call for some Compazine to help settle the scientist's stomach. Jack   
  
watched her inject it into his IV line, hoping that it helped calm Daniel soon.   
  
The colonel remained steadfastly by his side, moving and weaving so that the   
  
cleaner could remove the mess and stench of bile and then he settled himself   
  
onto a stool beside the bed. After a while Daniel settled and fell asleep so Jack   
  
went back to his office, telling Janet to call him the minute there was any   
  
news.   
  
.o0o.   
  
Teal'c went by Jack's office later and insisted the colonel head to the mess hall   
  
with him for some dinner. Grudgingly, for he was discovering he had a   
  
bigger backlog of work than he'd first anticipated, Jack accompanied his   
  
friend to the mess hall. He made a somber dinner companion, however; his   
  
mind was intently on his ill team mate. Teal'c understood and left him to his   
  
thoughts.   
  
After dinner Jack decided to pay Daniel another visit. He entered the   
  
infirmary and spoke with the doctor on duty, finding out that Daniel had   
  
been fine all afternoon, rather irritable about having to remain in the   
  
infirmary while he felt so well, and had eaten two helpings of dinner. Jack   
  
figured that his friend was on the mend and went to leave.   
  
"Aren't you going to see him?" The doctor asked.   
  
"Um," Jack screwed his face up then shrugged. "Why not."   
  
He went into the room, and Daniel smiled when he saw him. He shuffled up   
  
on the bed a little more, bending his knees and hugging them to his chest.   
  
"How you feeling?" Jack asked as he eased himself onto a stool.   
  
"Um, hungry actually." Daniel laughed gently.   
  
"Really? Doc says you ate two lots of dinner already."   
  
Nodding, Daniel said, "yeah, go figure. I've got a hankering for hospital   
  
food."   
  
Both men laughed lightly and Jack swung on the swivel chair a little.   
  
"Other than that?"   
  
"I've got a backache, but that's about it. My stomach muscles ache like hell   
  
from all that throwing up, but I'm fine really."   
  
"Maybe *that's* from all that hospital food-" Jack joked. Daniel laughed and   
  
scratched his thumb behind his ear.   
  
"Maybe."   
  
"Any idea on when you might be getting out of here?"   
  
"No." Daniel crossed his arms over his chest and straightened his legs out   
  
again. Jack nodded. Then Daniel continued, a slight whine in his voice, "I   
  
should be working, Jack, not wasting time lying here. What about the   
  
mission? Aren't we due to go to PX4091 tomorrow?"   
  
"That mission's a bust. We'll go next week." Jack shrugged, not wanting   
  
Daniel to worry about it.   
  
"Oh." The archaeologist pouted.   
  
Jack swiveled on his stool some more and Daniel raised his knees again,   
  
resting his hands on his knees as he picked at his thumb nail. Both men   
  
seemed relieved when Sam entered the room.   
  
"Hey Daniel." She strolled over to the bed, stopping behind Jack's chair.   
  
"Hey Sam." Daniel sat up straighter, smiling at his friend.   
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.   
  
Both men said at the same time, "hungry!" They looked at each other and   
  
laughed, then Jack bowed his head, letting Sam and Daniel carry on the   
  
conversation.   
  
.o0o.   
  
The first port of call for Jack in the morning, after his usual ablutions, was the   
  
Infirmary. After his positive visit with Daniel last night, where he observed   
  
his friend laughing and smiling- thanks to Sam mostly- he approached the   
  
corridor with quiet optimism. He hadn't received any word during the night   
  
that his team member was getting worse, so he hoped that mean he was   
  
better. Upon reaching the door he realized he was wrong. The strong smell of   
  
bile wafted through to him at the same time that the sounds of Daniel's dry   
  
retching filled his ears. The man was nowhere to be seen but Jack heard the   
  
soft sounds of Janet cooing him gently, her words obviously designed to   
  
comfort him.   
  
Eventually the two of them stumbled from the adjoining bathroom and Janet   
  
seemed to struggle under the weight and height of her charge. Jack hastened   
  
over to assist her, threading his arm around Daniel's waist at the same time   
  
he hooked his gray looking friend's arm across his shoulders.   
  
"Thanks." Janet sighed with relief as Jack lifted the weight from her and   
  
helped the sick man back into his bed. Lying back, Daniel's half closed eyes   
  
fixed onto his friend.   
  
"Thanks," he said through an inflamed throat. Jack gave a quick,   
  
encouraging smile and patted his shoulder.   
  
"Everyone seems to be thanking me, all I want is .. answers?" he said, turning   
  
deliberately to look back at Janet behind him who was checking on Daniel's   
  
chart. She grimaced and shrugged.   
  
"Ah." He nodded, looking back down at Daniel. He'd seen his friend look   
  
better. In fact he'd seen him look a *lot* better: head back, enjoying the sex   
  
they'd shared on PN3451. He shook himself to dissipate that image then   
  
looked down, a rush of prickles cascading along his spine when he saw the   
  
dull, blue eyes fix on him.   
  
"You 'kay?" the weary man asked.   
  
Jack smiled warmly at his friend and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm fine. It's   
  
you I'm worried about."   
  
"Probably just a bug," he said weakly. Jack nodded. It had to be that, but it   
  
still worried him.   
  
"I've got to get to work. I'll come by again later."   
  
Daniel didn't nod, just blinked his tired eyes in response. Jack's hand   
  
absently brushed over the damp forearm as he left the room.   
  
.o0o.   
  
Jack had had a productive morning. With Daniel off sick, SG-1 was now in   
  
Stand-Down mode until either he got better or a replacement was temporarily   
  
assigned to the team. So the colonel filled the hours reading through the tall   
  
pile of reports sitting on his desk, writing his own reports and generally   
  
tidying up his life. Things tended to get a little haywire when the team had a   
  
run of missions to do. He was sitting at his desk, quietly sipping a mug of   
  
coffee as he filled in a report when he heard a soft knock on the door.   
  
"Come," he called, looking up from the folder in his hands. Teal'c entered the   
  
room, closing the door behind him. Jack sat back in his chair, lacing his   
  
fingers across his stomach. "What can I do for you?"   
  
Getting straight down to business Teal'c began to talk as he eased himself   
  
into the chair.   
  
"Do you recall our conversation the other day, O'Neill?"   
  
Jack could hardly forget. They'd been discussing what had transpired   
  
between the colonel and the anthropologist and, much to Jack's surprise, he   
  
even let down his guard enough to admit to Teal'c that he'd started having   
  
'feelings' for his young friend. Teal'c was a great help, listening and providing   
  
the right amount of support on the matter. It was not unusual for Jaffa to have   
  
male lovers, as Jack discovered, and he had admitted to noticing that Jack and   
  
Daniel had a very close bond.   
  
Closer, he told him, than some male lovers have with each other. Jack argued   
  
that he hadn't even considered Daniel in that light, but admitted that his   
  
feelings were deeper than he'd had for other men. Teal'c told him that it   
  
might have been because Jack was always surrounded by other military   
  
types, who were also unused to showing a more vulnerable side of   
  
themselves. However, with Daniel, the young scientist had completely   
  
opened himself up to Jack, letting the soldier see what he was like inside:   
  
getting to see his vulnerabilities, his flaws and his strengths. That, Teal'c said,   
  
is what one being bases love on. Anatomy should not play a part. Jack   
  
candidly confessed on that point that he never knew how 'men did it' and   
  
found that it was, for him, a far more enjoyable experience than he'd ever had   
  
with a woman. Teal'c had given him a gentle smile, patted his shoulder and   
  
said to him that he and Daniel needed to talk. Jack had groaned at the   
  
suggestion. However, he had gone to see Daniel immediately afterwards -   
  
and that was when this whole ordeal began!   
  
Teal'c also laced his fingers across his stomach as he continued talking to   
  
Jack.   
  
"It was a loosely held belief that the strange 'gods' on Halteron," he paused   
  
when he saw Jack's brows raise high. He tilted his head, and explained,   
  
"PN3451."   
  
Jack nodded. "Oh." That was where he'd heard that name before. He'd read   
  
so many reports and had so many mission numbers swimming through his   
  
head that he was lucky if he could recognize his own phone number against   
  
his name at the moment.   
  
Teal'c blinked slowly then straightened back in his chair. "It was believed   
  
that their Gods had made it so that Hassans and Hassinas did not need to   
  
procreate for the survival of their species."   
  
Jack shook his head as he tried to slowly work out what Teal'c had said. Once   
  
he did he tilted his head and looked up. A deep frown embedded itself onto   
  
the colonel's forehead.   
  
"Meaning?"   
  
"Meaning that in their world, O'Neill, males could bear the offspring."   
  
Jack's tongue flitted out, rubbing against a dry spot on his bottom lip as he   
  
considered that statement.   
  
"You *know* that that's a physical impossibility, don't you?" The skeptical   
  
man sat forward, resting his elbows onto the table and squinting at the Jaffa.   
  
Teal'c arched one brow.   
  
"Then how would a homogeneous race procreate?"   
  
Jack began to chew on his bottom lip now as his eyes narrowed even further   
  
on Teal'c.   
  
"And this has bearing on..?" He shrugged, tossing his hands around in small   
  
circles.   
  
"DanielJackson's condition."   
  
Jack blinked and scratched at the side of his nose, not sure if he'd put two   
  
and two together properly on this one.   
  
"You're telling me that you think Daniel's pregnant?" It was hard to hide the   
  
skepticism from his voice as his whole face screwed up in a disbelieving   
  
cringe on the last word.   
  
Another raise of the eyebrow, followed by a tilt of the head, was the only   
  
response Teal'c gave his friend. Jack shifted back in his chair, rubbing his   
  
hand over his mouth and staring at the alien in disbelief.   
  
"You told me yourself that DanielJackson was the receiver and that you did   
  
not use protection."   
  
"Well, that's because Daniel told me I couldn't *get* him pregnant-" Jack said   
  
flippantly then the seriousness of it sank through him. He looked across to   
  
Teal'c who returned a blank stare. Heat flamed Jack's cheeks, turning him   
  
crimson. Coughing as he jumped up from his chair, he crossed over to his   
  
bed, sinking down onto the gray blanket, resting his elbows on his knees and   
  
his head in his hands.   
  
"It's *not* physiologically possible, Teal'c." Jack found he was now arguing   
  
the suggestion, not dismissing it. The large, brown head nodded sharply.   
  
"Perhaps it is possible in their physiology."   
  
Groaning loudly, Jack's fingers screwed up his gray hair into his tight fists.   
  
"It's… not… possible! Not in *our* physiology!"  
  
Teal'c watched his distraught friend before stating calmly, "Which makes the   
  
situation that much more dangerous for our friend."   
  
Jack swallowed hard. This was so far out of left field that it didn't even   
  
register on the scale of 'completely insane' - and absolutely the last thing on   
  
Jack's mind.   
  
Slowly Teal'c eased himself from the chair and glided across the room to sit   
  
with Jack on the cot.   
  
"It's not possible!" The colonel repeated adamantly.   
  
"It is probable, however, O'Neill. If the aliens on that world have the ability   
  
to create a male fertility statue, would it also not follow that they had the   
  
technology and ability to make their men fertile? What is more, make it   
  
possible for them to carry that baby to term?"   
  
Jack tilted his head to look at the man beside him. "Daniel's pregnant, and ..   
  
I-" He couldn't bring himself to say it out loud. "It's not possible," he argued,   
  
more weakly now.   
  
"It is probable!" Teal'c repeated. Jack inhaled a very deep breath, captured it   
  
for a few heartbeats then released it very slowly through pursed lips.   
  
"It can't be! It.. just.." He shook his head, "Can't be! Where's the egg? Where's   
  
the placenta? Where's.. well *anything* that women have to carry babies?" He   
  
waved his hands around his head.   
  
"I do not know. Did DanielJackson not tell you that they were a   
  
homogeneous race?"   
  
"Well, yeah, he did," Jack said warily.   
  
Teal'c turned his stoic face to the front as he asked, "And did you not wonder   
  
how such a race would evolve?"   
  
The colonel blinked. No!! No, he had not! It was the last thing on his mind as   
  
he followed Daniel up the side of the hill to the dais that night.   
  
Jack groaned and covered his face again. He thought the only thing he had to   
  
worry about now was the huge crush he'd seemed to have developed on his   
  
team member and friend, but now he had to wonder if he didn't impregnate   
  
him!? It *was* impossible. It had to be!!   
  
"I don't need this complicating things," Jack moaned as he shook his head.   
  
Teal'c lowered his face.   
  
"I know that you are confused about your feelings for DanielJackson since   
  
the incident," Teal'c said, allowing Jack to cut him off with a sharp exhale of   
  
air.   
  
"Confused? Yeah, you could say that!" Jack said, dripping with sarcasm.   
  
"And now, you're telling me.. *this*!"   
  
The Jaffa blinked slowly. "I wish I did not have to. When Apophis and I   
  
returned from Halteron and heard of the rumors, I was at first concerned.   
  
Drey'ak was very upset as she was heavily pregnant with Rya'k at the time."   
  
Jack's lips formed the word, "oh," silently.   
  
"When I did not fall pregnant the Jaffa dismissed the rumors as myth."   
  
"You think Junior had something to do with it?" Jack asked.   
  
The large man closed his eyes slowly in consensus. "I do."   
  
Jack nodded and sighed. "Pity it wasn't you up there with me-" He shrugged   
  
as the large brown eyes looked up at him.   
  
"I would gladly have offered my services to have freed you," Teal'c said   
  
without hesitation, then added, "my friend."   
  
Jack wet his lips slowly, eyeing the Jaffa cautiously. "Thanks. And maybe I   
  
wouldn't be so screwed up now."   
  
The dark head lowered once more and they fell into a companionable silence.   
  
The disconsolate colonel sighed as he rubbed his hand across his mouth. "So   
  
what do we do now?"   
  
"Should we not be discussing this with DanielJackson and DoctorFraiser?"   
  
Jack shuddered violently then gave a heavy hearted sigh. "I couldn't. Teal'c,   
  
it's ludicrous and what's more, it tells Doc *exactly* what Daniel and I did out   
  
there." He flung his hand towards his door. Teal'c nodded.   
  
"However, if it is the cause of DanielJackson's illness, steps must be taken to   
  
relieve him of this."   
  
Jack blinked, shaking his head once more in utter disbelief. He knew his   
  
friend was right. If this was in any way possible Daniel had to know.   
  
"Do you not recall that you grew to be 104 within a few days, O'Neill? Was   
  
that not beyond anything you hold to be 'physically possible'?"   
  
Jack didn't say a word but cringed as he gave a half-hearted nod.   
  
"Was it also physically impossible for the three of us to exchange bodies, but   
  
due to some technology by Machello-"   
  
"Okay, Okay!" Jack leapt up and threw his arms around his head, needing to   
  
get away from all the examples that made even *this* seem possible! He stood   
  
on the other side of the room, hands on his hips, head thrown back to stare up   
  
at the ceiling. His whole body heaved with his heavy sigh.   
  
"Would you like me to accompany you?" Teal'c rose from the bed and   
  
stepped across to the forlorn officer.   
  
"You might need to keep the Doc out of the room, just until I can tell Daniel,"   
  
he said, scrubbing his hand down his face. Teal'c touched his shoulder and   
  
nodded silently. There was a quick knock on the door and Sam poked her   
  
head into the room.   
  
"Oh, Colonel. I was wondering if you had a few moments? I think I've   
  
discovered something interesting about that soil sample we brought back   
  
from PRX99812 last week."   
  
He pushed past her, mumbling, "Not now, Captain," then was off down the   
  
corridor before Teal'c had reached the stunned female officer.   
  
"Holy Hannah, what's wrong with him?" she huffed.   
  
"He is very distraught about DanielJackson."   
  
"Yeah, aren't we all, Teal'c!" she snapped and headed off in the opposite   
  
direction back towards her lab. The Jaffa watched both friends, disappearing   
  
in opposite directions down the long corridor. He closed Jack's office door   
  
and made his way to the Infirmary.   
  
.o0o.   
  
Jack was pacing outside Daniel's room when Teal'c rounded the corner.   
  
"Where the hell have you been?" The agitated man snapped.   
  
Teal'c arched his brow. "You left before me, O'Neill. I followed right behind   
  
you. I had to await the return of the elevator and-"   
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Jack waved his hand then sucked in a deep breath.   
  
"Ready?" He put his hand on the door knob.   
  
"The question should not be whether I am ready, but rather, whether you are   
  
ready, my friend."   
  
Jack seemed to ease a little at the gentle courtesy. His brow relaxed slightly,   
  
his tongue traced over the rough skin on his bottom lip again and he nodded.   
  
"I.. I think so."   
  
Teal'c reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "It will be alright, O'Neill."   
  
.o0o.   
  
"You're joking, right! Jack? Jack!!"   
  
Daniel's loud cry was heard right through the heavy gray door. Janet and   
  
Teal'c, who were waiting in the corridor to allow them some privacy, looked   
  
up at each other.   
  
"What is going on in there?" The Doctor demanded to know.   
  
"I am not at liberty to tell you," Teal'c said quietly. She shook her head and   
  
glared at the shut door.   
  
"Well, they get another few minutes, unless Daniel starts yelling again!" she   
  
said, pacing the small corridor. "He's only just started feeling better again, I'm   
  
not having him getting upset."   
  
"It is imperative that you allow them privacy."   
  
Janet stopped pacing, her mouth opened slightly and her head tilted. "You   
  
know what's wrong with Daniel, don't you?"   
  
Teal'c blinked and lowered his head. She sighed out loudly then flicked her   
  
pen as she started pacing again.   
  
.o0o.   
  
The look of absolute horror and disbelief on Daniel's face echoed Jack's early   
  
reactions.   
  
"You *are* kidding, right?" The anthropologist demanded that to be true.   
  
Jack pursed his lips and shook his head, looking truly remorseful. "I wish I   
  
was, Daniel."   
  
Through an incredulous gag, Daniel shook his head and said, "it's not   
  
physically-"   
  
"Possible! I know! I tried that argument myself." The older man pushed his   
  
hand through his short hair and then laced his fingers to cup the back of his   
  
throbbing head. "But Teal'c had some pretty convincing arguments for me. I   
  
can't believe it myself, but I can't.. can't just dismiss it either."   
  
Daniel looked up at him surprised that Jack was even entertaining the idea of   
  
this ludicrous suggestion.   
  
"Maybe this was why the Second placed his hand on your stomach as we   
  
left," Jack muttered, not really wanting to let his jealousy of that moment   
  
show. "He was probably blessing the union or something."   
  
"You saw that?" The younger man blushed slightly, recalling the caress that   
  
he and the Second shared in the privacy of his cell. It was more likely the   
  
Second was echoing that caress on the steps of the Stargate but he wasn't   
  
about to let Jack know about that. He was also hoping that his passing   
  
attraction to the Second hadn't been noticed.   
  
Jack tilted his head slightly, his voice tightened as he saw his friend blushing.   
  
"Yeah, why?" He felt the tendrils of jealousy creep up his spine once more.   
  
Shaking his head, Daniel mumbled, "Nothing."   
  
Jack continued to skirt the edge of the room, touching and prodding at   
  
equipment, avoiding eye contact with the man in the bed. His emotions were   
  
really churning and he wanted to know what Daniel's reaction to that   
  
comment about the Second *really* meant. But he was too scared to ask.   
  
Daniel watched his friend closely, worried about how Jack was feeling with   
  
all this. It was enough that Jack had to overcome the act of making love to   
  
another man, now he had to worry that he impregnated him? Part of him was   
  
scared that their friendship would not survive this, no matter what the   
  
outcome might be. One look at Jack clearly told Daniel about the hell he was   
  
going through internally.   
  
Once Jack realized how quiet the room had gone he looked across the room,   
  
staring straight into the inquiring blue eyes. He couldn't find the right words   
  
to say, his mouth moved, he wanted to say something, but he didn't know   
  
*what* to say.   
  
"So I guess the answers lie on PN3451?" Daniel broke the uneasy silence.   
  
Jack blinked and nodded as he looked down at the floor. "Guess so."   
  
"How do we go there without having to go through all that again?" Daniel   
  
asked, crossing his arms over his stomach then looking down, realizing for   
  
the first time that there just *might* be a baby within him. He slid his arms   
  
undone and pressed the flat of his hand to his lower stomach. Looking up, he   
  
met Jack's wide eyed stare.   
  
Flinging his hand away at the same time that Jack shook his head   
  
vehemently, both men said, "not possible!"   
  
The door opened and Janet poked her head into the room. "How are we   
  
doing? It went awfully quiet in here," she said, stepping into the room.   
  
Jack turned back to Daniel who looked at him then shrugged. Without a   
  
word Jack grabbed a chair and patted the back of it, clearly indicating to the   
  
Doctor to have a seat. She frowned then felt the presence of Teal'c entering the   
  
room behind her, so went across and sat down while the Jaffa shut the door,   
  
standing back against it and barring all intrusions.   
  
.o0o.   
  
Janet paced the small infirmary room, her hands embedded against her tight   
  
scalp. She'd been mulling over the news for a good hour now, trying to work   
  
out what gate travel might do to an unborn baby, if, in fact there was an   
  
unborn baby within Daniel. They were ascertaining whether to send him back   
  
to the world to ask what and how it might have happened. There was no   
  
question that the linguist had to return, after all he was the only one able to   
  
speak their language. When Daniel asked Teal'c about his experiences, apart   
  
from the fact that Janet's jaw dropped to the floor, the Jaffa told him that they   
  
had their own linguist amongst Apophis' Guard who had translated for them.   
  
They seemed still no closer to the solution.   
  
"Well, you came back through, right?" she finally said, dropping her hand to   
  
the back of her neck and squeezing her tired muscles as tight as she could,   
  
trying to relieve her tension.   
  
"Right," Daniel said from his hospital bed. Teal'c, sitting on the bottom   
  
corner of the bed but with his back to the corner of the room the Doc was in,   
  
also nodded.   
  
Jack was standing in the corner of the room with her, and he watched the   
  
tiny woman pacing before him like a caged animal. Reaching out, he grabbed   
  
her shoulders and began to give her a light massage, realizing that the last   
  
thing they needed was for her to get too ill to help them out. They'd have to   
  
explain the whole mess to another doctor, and Jack didn't trust anyone other   
  
than Janet with this news. The woman melted at the strong, warm touch; a   
  
small moan of pleasure escaped her lips before she tensed again. Jack laughed   
  
then said, in a deep, low voice, "Shh, relax. I'm not going to hurt you."   
  
Suddenly Daniel looked up and met Jack's eyes as they both felt a bolt surge   
  
through them. Blinking quickly, he felt the heat rise in his cheeks as Jack's   
  
voice purred gently. They remained staring across the room while Jack   
  
absently massaged the Doctor's neck and shoulders. Teal'c, sensing the   
  
moment, looked between the two men.   
  
"So," Janet said, her voice a lot more fluid now than before, "we should send   
  
the two of you back through."   
  
Daniel blinked and broke the intense stare between him and Jack. He   
  
narrowed his eyes as he tried to concentrate on Janet again. "That would   
  
mean destroying the new statue."   
  
She rolled her eyes - partly out of the enjoyment of the strong massage.   
  
Daniel saw her pleasure and looked up once more to lock eyes with Jack. The   
  
officer didn't say a word but suddenly he lifted his hands from Janet's   
  
shoulders and stepped back, still looking at Daniel. The scientist licked his   
  
lips and looked down at his lap. He wasn't sure why he was glad Jack had   
  
stopped, he just was. Janet gathered her thoughts again, then snapped back   
  
into Doctor mode. She came across to the bed and put her hand on Daniel's   
  
forehead.   
  
"How do you feel?"   
  
"Fine!" He shrugged. "I've felt fine since this morning, but I also felt fine   
  
yesterday afternoon, if you remember."   
  
She nodded then took his pulse. "And you were as sick as a dog both   
  
mornings."   
  
It did smack of a classic case of morning sickness. Daniel's eyes trailed back   
  
to the man in the corner of the room, watching as Jack toyed with a stack of   
  
specimen jars. He accidentally knocked one, making the whole pile tumble   
  
down. Frantically, he stopped them from hitting the floor while Janet snapped   
  
a glare at him. A smile crept across Daniel's face as he watched his friend. The   
  
colonel shot him a quick, somewhat apologetic look, then saw Daniel's smile   
  
and returned it instead. Unaware of the quiet exchange between the men,   
  
Janet patted Daniel's arm as she adjusted his IV.   
  
"Well, considering what we know, and until I get the results back, I think   
  
you'd better stay here until the morning at least. See if it happens again."   
  
Daniel swallowed and nodded. "Isn't there anything you can give me? I can't   
  
go through that again!"   
  
"Not until I know for certain what it is you have, Daniel. I'm sorry." She   
  
pursed her lips and gave him a small smile. He nodded then sighed, crossing   
  
his arms over his chest and bending his knees up.   
  
"Can I get up at least? My butt's numb."   
  
She considered that and nodded. If he was pregnant that could be the only   
  
place that the baby could be housed, and she thought the pressure might not   
  
be helping. Holding her hand out she assisted him out of the bed. Daniel sat   
  
with his feet dangling over the edge of the bed.   
  
"Can I go for a walk?" he asked her. She took a second, then nodded. Daniel   
  
slipped down onto his feet, his head spinning slightly by the activity and he   
  
reached out and grabbed Teal'c's arm beside him.   
  
"Um, Danny," Jack said, from behind him. All three heads turned to look at   
  
the man standing on the other side of the bed. Jack pointed to Daniel's back.   
  
"You might wanna grab another .. err.. gown."   
  
Janet smiled. "I already considered that, Colonel."   
  
"Ah," He nodded. Daniel looked back at her and she gave a soft laugh, then   
  
she looked over his shoulder to Jack again.   
  
"Will you grab me one from the corner cupboard?"   
  
Jack did as he was instructed to do then came over. He glided the coat up   
  
Daniel's arm then stepped behind him and eased his friend's other arm   
  
through the hole carefully. Teal'c touched Janet's arm and indicated with a   
  
slight nod of his head to leave the men alone. She agreed and followed him   
  
from the room.   
  
Jack stepped around Daniel and tied the top bow on the gown, to be sure it   
  
didn't open up and reveal Daniel in any way.   
  
"Thanks, Jack," the younger man sighed, looking into the close brown eyes.   
  
He was suddenly grateful that Janet had made him get up to shower, shave   
  
and brush his teeth earlier. At the time it was more effort than he thought he   
  
could muster, but now, standing this close to Jack, he was glad he'd freshened   
  
up.   
  
"That's okay. You want company on this walk?" Jack asked, pushing his   
  
hands into his pockets nonchalantly. Daniel looked at him and smiled.   
  
"Yeah, I'd really like that."   
  
.o0o.   
  
As promised, they didn't go far and were heading back towards the infirmary   
  
when Daniel swooned and pushed his hand out against a wall to stop himself   
  
from falling. Gripping his back he gave a soft, muffled cry. Jack, whose   
  
attention had been elsewhere, suddenly realized his friend was in pain.   
  
"Daniel?" He reached out and held his friend up.   
  
"I'm fine," came the soft, breathy response, which alone told Jack he was   
  
anything but fine. "I just got a sharp jab in the back."   
  
He lifted his eyes and Jack saw they were dulled by pain. He gave a quick   
  
nod, then frowned as Daniel winced once more. Gasping a stifled groan,   
  
Daniel gripped Jack with an iron clasp, his nails digging into the older man's   
  
flesh. He started panting softly through his nose as he bit down on his bottom   
  
lip to quieten any further outcries. Jack wrapped his arm across Daniel's waist   
  
but the younger man yelped at the pressure it pushed onto his back.   
  
"Sorry." Jack lifted his hand in the air, waiting to see where he could help   
  
support his friend.   
  
"Oh, gods.. Jack!" Daniel said in panted breathes. "It .. hurts..!"   
  
Jack had seen the scientist withstand a lot of pain, and the mere fact that   
  
perspiration now dampened his top lip was a clear indicator that he was   
  
suffering badly! He wrapped his arm across his friends back, under his arms   
  
and helped carry him to the infirmary.   
  
.o0o.   
  
He eased Daniel onto the bed, but the younger man cried out in pain.   
  
"Doctor!" Jack yelled over his shoulder as he helped Daniel get into a more   
  
comfortable position on his side. Janet hurried into the room and ran to the   
  
other side of the bed to see Daniel's face. Dimples had appeared on his cheeks   
  
as he clenched his jaw against the pain.   
  
"Kill the pain!" Daniel stammered through heavy breathes.   
  
"I don't know what's wrong with you! To do that might damage .." she   
  
shook her head.   
  
Wild blue eyes widened. "Kill… the .. pain!" he screamed. Jack winced and   
  
moved in behind Janet, trying to give Daniel support by being visible. Janet   
  
quickly ordered the strongest pain killer she could, administering it to her   
  
patient then gently rubbing his hip until his breathing slowed and he drifted   
  
off to sleep.   
  
The two weary friends moved out of the room, leaving Daniel to sleep off the   
  
pain.   
  
"What do you think it is?"   
  
Janet shook her head. "He's going to have to go back to that world and see if   
  
they can shed any light onto this for us. I ran a standard urine pregnancy test   
  
on him, nothing. I've got to wait until the morning for the blood results to   
  
come in. I've no idea what I'm working with here, Colonel, and I'm working   
  
with one hand tied behind my back!"   
  
Jack sighed and rubbed his hand down his tired face. He reached out and   
  
squeezed Janet's shoulder. "Okay," he said, "So he's comfortable for the   
  
moment?"   
  
Janet nodded. "He'll sleep a little while. Want me to call you when he   
  
wakes?"   
  
Jack gave a slight shrug. "Only if there's a change. I've got a lot of… work.."   
  
He bit his bottom lip. Janet looked at him.   
  
"Jack," she said in a soft voice. He blinked and looked away. "You do realize   
  
what this could mean? Don't you?"   
  
"Janet, it can't be true. You're a Doc, for crying out loud, you should know   
  
better."   
  
"I'm a doctor of human anatomy, Jack," she said gently, "We're dealing with   
  
things way beyond my knowledge, or anyone else's here. You two-" She   
  
smiled warmly at him and touched his arm lightly, "you may just have   
  
created a miracle."   
  
Shaking his head, Jack headed off down the corridor.   
  
.o0o.   
  
The colonel tried keeping his mind on his work. He managed to work his way   
  
through one file successfully then realized it had taken him nearly two hours   
  
to do that. He sighed, pushed the folder away and sat back in his chair. With   
  
his hand to his mouth, he nibbled at his bottom lip as he finally allowed his   
  
mind to run wild - as it had been trying to do all afternoon.   
  
He reached down and pulled open a drawer in his desk. Carefully, he lifted a   
  
photo of Charlie from the bottom of the drawer and ran his hand across the   
  
glass, wiping away the dust. A small smile came to his face as he looked at the   
  
smiling boy in the picture, proudly clasping a trophy he'd won at baseball. He   
  
traced his fingers down the elfin face, the sound of the boys laughter ringing   
  
so clearly in his mind, then a gut wrenching sound of a gun shot rang loudly   
  
in his ears. Even after all this time, Jack still flinched when he recalled that   
  
sound.   
  
Fisting his hand over the picture, he shook with the intensity of the emotions   
  
that spiked through him now. He fumbled as he put the picture down, then   
  
swiped everything on his desk forward as he dropped his face down into his   
  
folded arms. With a heavy-hearted sigh he clamped his eyes shut against the   
  
images that invaded his mind. Golden hair, matted with red blood……   
  
Frustration drove him to his feet and he began to pace his small office. He   
  
scrubbed both hands down his face, feeling the sensation of his nails   
  
scratching his cheeks lightly as his mind spun uncontrollably. His mind   
  
traveled back even further, to the day a very tiny, very scrawny baby boy was   
  
gingerly placed into his arms and he held his son for the very first time.   
  
Was there a possibility that he would once again know how it felt to cradle   
  
his own child in his arms? Was there a possibility that he might have been   
  
able to give this incredible and precious gift to Daniel? Could it be the cement   
  
in their relationship?   
  
He swore at himself for even having these thoughts. Daniel was ill, gravely   
  
ill, and he was starting to harbor some fantasy that he might be a father once   
  
more? He chastised himself and pushed all thoughts of his long held fantasy   
  
to the back of his mind. He needed to concentrate on Daniel. Help him   
  
through this, even if it did mean the possibility of losing the… He stopped   
  
himself from thinking that thought as he stormed out of his office and down   
  
to the infirmary. Now was not the time to be playing 'house', featuring him   
  
and Daniel as parents.. Not while the man lay serious ill in the infirmary.   
  
.o0o.   
  
He pressed on the door and went in. Hammond was standing beside Daniel's   
  
bed and immediately alarm bells rang in Jack's head.   
  
"General," he hoped he sounded casual.   
  
"Hello, Colonel. Just checking on Doctor Jackson here," Hammond told him ,   
  
indicating to the bed. Jack nodded.   
  
"And..?" Jack tilted his head and looked over at Janet.   
  
The small doctor shot him a wary look and said, "No change yet, sir."   
  
Jack nodded and then folded his arms over his chest.   
  
"I'm glad I ran into you, Colonel," Hammond said as he turned from the   
  
unconscious man in the bed and headed out of the room. Reluctantly Jack   
  
followed him out.   
  
"Why is that, sir?"   
  
"I've a little assignment for you, and I need it done now."   
  
Jack grimaced. "Now, Sir?"   
  
"Yes. With SG-1 on stand down I figured your time is pretty much free at the   
  
moment."   
  
"Well actually," Jack scratched at the side of his nose, "I've got a back log of   
  
work like you wouldn't believe on my desk in my office."   
  
The Texan nodded and smiled. "I'd believe it, Colonel. I'm waiting on a few   
  
of those reports myself."   
  
Bowing his head, Jack shrugged and shoved his hands deep into his pockets.   
  
"Yes, Sir."   
  
"What I want to ask you won't take long. You'll be back tomorrow   
  
afternoon."   
  
Jack's head snapped up to look at his C.O. "Tomorrow?"   
  
He had to be away that long?   
  
Hammond smiled and patted his friend's arm. "Thought you'd agree. I've a   
  
chopper heading this way in 20 minutes. Think you can be ready to go by   
  
then?"   
  
"Err, yeah, sure." Jack sighed. There was no way he was getting out of this   
  
one.   
  
"No hot date you need to cancel then, Colonel?" Hammond teased. Jack   
  
screwed his nose up.   
  
"Not tonight sir. You got me on a quiet night. Tomorrow night I'd have had   
  
to give up the Mach Twins… so I probably wouldn't have gone.. but   
  
tonight.." he shrugged, clearly joking, and Hammond laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm pleased I slotted into your schedule so easily." He patted Jack's   
  
arm and strode on ahead. "Just pack an overnight bag, Colonel."   
  
Jack raised his hand in a sort of wave then tossed it in the direction of the   
  
General as he disappeared down the corridor. "Yeah, sure, yabetcha!" He   
  
mumbled.   
  
.o0o.   
  
As soon as he returned to base the next afternoon, Jack was more than eager   
  
to see how Daniel was. He tossed his overnight bag into his office then   
  
headed straight down to the infirmary.   
  
Knocking lightly, he poked his head around the door and saw Daniel fast   
  
asleep in his bed. A smile crinkled the colonel's tired face as he stepped into   
  
the room and saw Teal'c standing beside the bed.   
  
"How is he?"   
  
"He had an uncomfortable evening. I believe we will need to take him to   
  
PN3451 very soon. The aliens may have a way of relieving the pain."   
  
Jack nodded and stepped closer to the bed. He looked up at the security   
  
camera that monitored the room and the Jaffa noticed this. He positioned   
  
himself so that he blocked off the bed, allowing Jack the privacy to reach   
  
down and touch Daniel's cheek. Jack brushed some wayward hair from the   
  
pale face. Even asleep, it was good to see Daniel again.   
  
He recalled how people often commented to Sara that she 'glowed', and   
  
while Daniel didn't exactly glow, he did look good. His pale skin was clean   
  
and smooth, his lips a faint pink color. The colonel caressed the cheek gently,   
  
letting his thumb brush over the soft bottom lip. As he stood looking down at   
  
Daniel, he knew that his feelings were no longer assumptions. He was in love   
  
with Daniel. The man had filled his every thought while he was away, sitting   
  
in for the General at a mundane meeting. He couldn't wait to get home and   
  
tell him.   
  
His thumb brushed the bottom lip once more and this time Daniel stirred.   
  
"Wha..? Oh.. Jack," he said, licking his lips and swallowing, his mouth   
  
chronically dry.   
  
"Hey there, how you feeling?"   
  
"Like crap," he said, trying to sit up but winced with pain. Jack helped ease   
  
him onto his side and he dragged a chair across to sit at a better level for him.   
  
"Teal'c's here too." Jack knew he had a goofy grin on his face, but seeing   
  
those dopey blue eyes just set his heart aflutter. Upon hearing his name, the   
  
Jaffa moved in behind Jack's chair.   
  
"Teal'c's been here all night," Daniel smiled weakly and then blinked his eyes   
  
quickly when he saw a flash of 'something' go across Jack's face.   
  
"Oh?"   
  
"I thought it was best to be here, considering you were not available," the   
  
Jaffa explained.   
  
Jack looked at his friend, unaware that his jealously, although concealed in   
  
humor in his voice, was obvious on his face.   
  
"Spending the night with Daniel. Don't you know the man's in a delicate   
  
state?"   
  
Even Daniel laughed at this comment. "I don't think two of you can knock   
  
me up at the same time," he mumbled. Jack looked at him, surprised by the   
  
flippant response.   
  
Daniel smiled, a little lop-sided smile and Jack's heart-beat raced. He lowered   
  
his voice and swiped his hand across Daniel's cheek on the pretense of   
  
brushing back hair.   
  
"It's good to see you smiling," he said, sitting forward.   
  
"I wasn't smiling earlier, believe me!" Daniel groaned. Jack nodded   
  
sympathetically and touched his hand to Daniel's face again. The younger   
  
man seemed to enjoy the touch.   
  
"I will take my leave of you," Teal'c said, aware of the intimate moment.   
  
Daniel lifted his eyes to look at his friend.   
  
"Thanks Teal'c."   
  
"I will call on you before dinner," he said. Daniel merely blinked in response   
  
and Teal'c left the room. Daniel's eyes leveled with Jack's once more.   
  
"So how do you feel really?" Jack asked.   
  
"Really? Like I'm constipated. Only 100 times worse!" He moaned as he   
  
shifted to get more comfortable.   
  
"I think we should go back to PN3451, see what they can do for you."   
  
Daniel stared at him a long moment, then, with eyes slightly squinted, he   
  
said to Jack, "You think I'm pregnant, don't you?"   
  
In the cold harsh light of the SGC it was hard to say yes to that question. As   
  
much as he may have wanted it to be true, it was still such an impossibility so   
  
Jack merely shrugged.   
  
"I really don't know anymore, Daniel," he said honestly. The scientist   
  
nodded.   
  
"I doubt I'm pregnant, but something has definitely gone ..... wrong." Daniel   
  
sighed as he shifted uncomfortably again.   
  
"Maybe I hurt you," Jack whispered. Daniel's eyes widened as he shook his   
  
head.   
  
"God, no! No, Jack, you were so careful. So incredibly gentle and careful- "   
  
He swallowed as the colonel fixed his dark eyes upon him.   
  
"I've been worried that maybe it was something I did." Jack confessed in a   
  
quiet whisper.   
  
Daniel's eyes flittered in a sort of eye-roll, then he sighed and pulled the   
  
bedding up to his chest as he stared up at the ceiling. After a quick glance at   
  
his forlorn friend, he told him, "Jack, without going into too much detail for   
  
you, I've had a lot rougher,." The colonel frowned at that news.   
  
"Oh," he nodded.   
  
Daniel diverted his eyes from Jack and said, blandly, "You were fine."   
  
The colonel liked it better when he told him he was incredible instead.   
  
.o0o.   
  
Janet finished her checks and agreed that the men could go for another walk.   
  
They had been down the corridor and were heading back again when Daniel   
  
stumbled and crashed against the wall, the room spinning on him. He   
  
gripped his back and fell to his knees, crying out in pain. Jack touched his   
  
hand to his friend's head, reassuring him he was going to get help and then   
  
he ran to the infirmary, calling through to Janet's office.   
  
"Doc! Daniel's down!" He cried from the doorway, not wanting to lose visual   
  
contact with the man crumpled on the floor in the hall way. He saw blood   
  
starting to pool under Daniel and hopped on the spot, calling out loudly, "Ah,   
  
you'd better hurry!"   
  
He ran back to his friend. Daniel was obviously in a lot of pain by the way he   
  
was shaking and he clutched Jack's hand in a vice-like grip as the older man   
  
sank to the ground beside him.   
  
"It's okay, Danny, she's coming!" Jack's free hand trembled as it smoothed   
  
the dark hair back off his friend's face.   
  
Agony kept any words at bay from the scientist, but he nodded his   
  
understanding. Janet came flying out of the room, followed by two male   
  
medical officers and by the time they reached the two men, Daniel's jaw was   
  
clenched so tightly that dimples appeared on his face. He was also panting   
  
and shivering uncontrollably.   
  
"Oh, Christ!" she said when she saw the blood and the shaking man,   
  
crumpled against the wall. Jack stepped back, ripping his hand from Daniel's   
  
hold as the male officers lifted Daniel effortlessly and carried him into the   
  
room again.   
  
"Janet, I'm sorry-" Jack cried out to her as he shook his head.   
  
She ran backwards, shouting, "This wasn't your fault!" Then she turned and   
  
disappeared into the room.   
  
Jack looked down at the sizable puddle of blood on the floor, smeared in   
  
some points where Daniel's legs had thrashed out with pain. He rubbed his   
  
hands over his face as he gave a loud sob. He wasn't anywhere near tears, but   
  
his heart was breaking just the same!   
  
A few minutes ago they were laughing and talking like old times, neither   
  
bringing up the subject of the possible pregnancy, just basking in the warmth   
  
of their old friendship. Jack also felt his new feelings grow more and more for   
  
his friend, particularly when Daniel dipped his face in a coy smile at one   
  
point. It had made Jack's heart skip and his groin twitch. They were definitely   
  
going to have to talk about it - once this mess was worked out! Jack had only   
  
hoped Daniel felt something in return.   
  
Yet now, all he could hear the loud screams of agony coming from his friend   
  
in the room in front of him. He paced outside the closed door, not sure what   
  
he should do next. With every cry from Daniel, Jack felt his stomach clamp.   
  
He scrubbed his hands over his face, almost missing the nurse who came out   
  
of another door and headed over to the pool of bright red blood. He watched   
  
as she scooped up most of the stuff and poured it into a large glass beaker.   
  
Once she had most of it in the container, she went back into the other room,   
  
and Jack followed her.   
  
"What's that for?" he asked. She frowned.   
  
"You're not allowed in here, Colonel."   
  
Ignoring her, Jack pointed to the beaker. "What's that for?" he repeated.   
  
The nurse shook her head. "I'm sorry, sir. I'm not at liberty to tell you that,"   
  
she said, reaching for the telephone and calling a cleaner to the corridor   
  
outside.   
  
Jack's fist clenched by his thigh and he swung around, catching a glimpse of   
  
the operating room next door through a window. There had to be about seven   
  
people around Daniel's bed. Arms, tubes, utensils seem to fly around at   
  
lightening speed, the silver equipment catching the light and shining it in   
  
sprays around the room.   
  
Jack silently stepped closer to the window, his hands pressed against the   
  
glass. He stood for ages, just watching. Slowly, one by one, the people pulled   
  
away from the bed, some carrying little trays, one carried a silver kidney-  
  
shaped bowl and put it on the bench near the window where Jack was   
  
standing. Janet turned away from the patient on the bed and tugged her mask   
  
from her face then ripped her gloves off her hands. She caught Jack's   
  
concerned gaze and looked away sharply. Jack's breath hitched.   
  
.o0o.   
  
The weary Doctor entered the small lab. She was still dressed in the gown   
  
and her mask was cupping under her chin. She saw her assistant sitting,   
  
working at the bench behind Jack.   
  
"You can take a break, Susan," she said, looking up at Jack once more.   
  
"I'm not due-"   
  
"Take a break, Lt.," Janet snapped tiredly then rubbed her forehead, shooting   
  
her assistant an apologetic look. The young officer slipped off her stool and   
  
headed to the door.   
  
"I put that beaker in the fridge, like you asked."   
  
"Thanks," Janet croaked haggardly then waited until she heard the door   
  
shut.   
  
"Is he okay?" Jack was almost too scared to ask.   
  
"Daniel's fine. Physically," she shrugged then dropped wearily onto the   
  
vacant stool. "We've moved him to the ICU. Why don't you go and sit with   
  
him a while? I've got some work to do."   
  
The colonel nodded and went through to the ICU while Janet set about   
  
running her tests and checking her information.   
  
.o0o.   
  
After sitting with the unconscious man for over an hour, where he watched   
  
Daniel's obs being checked every fifteen minutes, Jack got up and came back   
  
into the lab where Janet was still sitting, only now she had her head in her   
  
hands.   
  
"Doc?"   
  
She looked up, tears brimmed her dark eyes.   
  
"What is it?" Jack swallowed and came to her side. She inhaled a long, deep   
  
breath then pointed to the remainder of what looked like a thumb- sized   
  
blood clot in the silver dish.   
  
"Jack, Daniel *was* pregnant."   
  
The colonel hitched his breath, then he stared at the mess in the metal tray.   
  
"Oh God!" He shook his head. The reality of it came crashing around him as   
  
a wave of nausea rose through him.   
  
"I have no way of explaining the why's and wherefore's, but that is a cocoon   
  
housing a fetus."   
  
Still shaking his head, Jack stepped backwards, slamming into the bench   
  
behind him and knocking the beaker of blood onto the floor.   
  
"Damn!" Janet sighed under her breath at the mess it created as blood   
  
splashed up the wall and door of her fridge. Jack twisted to look down at the   
  
mess then twirled on the spot, racing from the room.   
  
.o0o.   
  
Teal'c knew exactly where Jack was by the sounds of fist, feet and body   
  
slamming against metal lockers in the Locker Room. There was also a small   
  
gathering of men outside the room. SG-4 had returned from a mission and   
  
needed to shower, but they weren't willing to head back in there after the   
  
tongue-lashing and abuse they got the last time they did. The fearless Jaffa   
  
entered cautiously. Jack was slumped against the corner lockers, his head   
  
resting against one of the doors, his face wet with tears.   
  
Teal'c stepped over to him warily, holding his hands out to his side to   
  
indicate he was unarmed. Jack looked at him, his brown eyes rimmed with   
  
red, his forehead marked with a dark bruise already.   
  
"O'Neill, you need to calm down," Teal'c said in a low, soothing voice.   
  
"Calm down? Calm DOWN?" Jack yelled. "I'm fine! I'm totally 'down',   
  
believe me!" He waved his arms around.   
  
"There are others that need to use this facility. SG-4 have returned from-"   
  
"I don't give a damn where SG-4 have returned from, Teal'c!" Jack yelled   
  
distraughtly. The Jaffa lowered his head.   
  
"This behavior is not helping you, my friend." Teal'c tried once more to get   
  
through to him.   
  
"Yeah? Well, you tell me what will? What the hell will?" Jack yelled angrily,   
  
the veins in his throat popping out, his face red and ruddy.   
  
"DanielJackson is awake and asking for you."   
  
Jack stumbled on that news, his hand coming up to scratch awkwardly at the   
  
back of his head. "He is?"   
  
Teal'c nodded then looked at him. "However, you are in no fit state to see   
  
him. May I suggest you shower?"   
  
Jack looked down at himself. Even in the state he was in, he knew he reeked.   
  
It had been at least a day now since he'd slept and consuming nearly a bottle   
  
of scotch didn't help either. He stumbled and Teal'c rushed forward and   
  
caught him. He threw him over his shoulder and took Jack through to the   
  
shower area. He ran a very luke-warm shower and tossed the drunken man   
  
beneath the spray. Jack startled awake, and Teal'c proceeded to remove the   
  
hot water until only cold sprayed down on Jack. Gasping and fighting the   
  
freezing shower, Jack came back alive. He spat out mouthful after mouthful of   
  
water and slowly climbed back to his feet. Teal'c reached in and removed the   
  
officers sodden clothing, then tossed them into the nearby laundry hamper.   
  
Jack kicked the drenched leather boots to one side as he stood beneath the   
  
cold spray. Teal'c returned to his side, standing stoically by the edge of the   
  
shower. Jack looked at him from the corner of his eye. "You don't need to   
  
stand and watch me, I'll be fine."   
  
Teal'c arched a brow but didn't move. Finally, after a good scrub down, Jack   
  
switched the water off and allowed Teal'c to wrap a towel around him. He   
  
took over the tucking in of the rough, white towel as he headed out to his   
  
locker. He ruffled his hand through his short gray hair and then opened his   
  
locker, pulling out some clothes from inside. Teal'c sat on the bench and   
  
nodded for SG-4 to enter the room. They filed passed Jack, shooting him wary   
  
glances as they made their way through to the shower area. Once they were   
  
all gone, Teal'c looked at the partially dressed officer. Jack was tugging his t-  
  
shirt on over his head then he tucked it into the waist of his pants and zipped   
  
them up.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
"How should I be feeling?" Jack mumbled, grabbing a comb from the shelf   
  
and slicking the short hair back. "I mean, what the hell *can* I feel? Grief?" He   
  
shrugged, and shook his head.   
  
"You have lost a baby," Teal'c reminded him.   
  
Jack flinched, throwing a glance over his shoulder at the shower area. He   
  
looked back down at his concerned friend then crooked his finger and said,   
  
"Come with me."   
  
They headed up to his office on the 20th level. Jack pushed the door open and   
  
gestured with his hand at the empty chair. Teal'c slipped into it while Jack put   
  
the bottle of scotch away and tidied the stuff from his floor that he'd swept   
  
there during his temper tantrum. He gripped his head as he bent forward, the   
  
pounding was aggravated by the movements. Teal'c watched his friend.   
  
Although he had been drinking, his behavior was probably more a result of   
  
shock, anger and grief. He seemed sober enough now.   
  
"How's Danny doing?" Jack asked from his crouched position on the floor.   
  
He shuffled some papers into a semblance of order and then stood, dropping   
  
them into an open file on his desk.   
  
"He is still in very ill according to DoctorFraiser."   
  
"Maybe I should go down there," Jack stepped to the door but Teal'c jumped   
  
up, barring his way.   
  
"Maybe you should work through your feelings first, O'Neill. You have also   
  
lost something here."   
  
Jack lowered his eyes. "It wasn't like it was a real… baby.."   
  
"It most certainly was. How do you think generations of Halterons have been   
  
born if it wasn't a real baby?"   
  
Jack cringed, then shrugged, stepping away. "Well, it's not like it was mine   
  
and Daniel's then.." he stopped, considering that whole concept. Teal'c tilted   
  
his head.   
  
"Why is that?"   
  
"Gee, don't know much about human anatomy, do you?" Jack growled. .   
  
"I know enough about reproduction to know that it takes two people to   
  
produce a baby."   
  
"A male and a female, Teal'c. Two men are not able to have a baby!"   
  
"Not on this world," the Jaffa countered simply.   
  
Jack blinked, then his jaw dropped. He sunk slowly to his cot and covered his   
  
face in his hands. Teal'c went over and knelt before him.   
  
"It is alright to grieve, O'Neill. You have lost a child today."   
  
Jack shook his head, not sure if he was laughing or crying. "For crying out   
  
loud, will you stop saying that! I didn't…. I couldn't have-"   
  
"When will you stop denying the miracle that had occurred within   
  
DanielJackson's body?"   
  
Jack looked at his friend the clamped his eyes shut. "Poor Daniel. How is he   
  
going to take all this? What the hell do I say to him?"   
  
"He will require some time to come to terms with the news."   
  
"Time? I'm not sure any of us will live long enough to ever come to terms   
  
with this news, Teal'c." He reached his hand out and squeezed Teal'c's strong   
  
shoulder.   
  
"He will require the care of a close friend. How do you feel about that?"   
  
Jack blinked slowly, then rubbed his face. "You know exactly how I feel,   
  
Teal'c. I told you the other day."   
  
"You told me your feelings for DanielJackson have changed since the   
  
incident."   
  
"Yeah, and I told you that I thought I was falling.." he bit his lips together   
  
and looked away.   
  
"I believe that is something our friend needs to hear at a time like this," the   
  
Jaffa said gently. Jack looked at him.   
  
"What? Oh, Danny Boy - sorry for knocking you up, but it's okay, because I   
  
think I love you."   
  
"I am sure you will find a more appropriate approach when you are with   
  
him."   
  
Jack shook his head. It had meant nothing to Daniel. It was *sex*. The   
  
scientist told him as much before *and* after the incident. It was merely   
  
something he did to 'get Jack home'. He 'told' him that - plain and simply.   
  
There was no indication of unrequited love on the side of his friend. Daniel   
  
knew Jack was 'straight'. He certainly never gave Jack any indication that he   
  
felt more than friendship for him. So what good would a confession from Jack   
  
do now? This wasn't the movies. Daniel wasn't going to drop into his arms,   
  
crying and sobbing and admitting that he'd secretly loved him all these years.   
  
Jack was too much of a realist to think that. As much as he would love to   
  
think that he could tell Daniel and they'd see this thing through 'together', it   
  
wasn't going to be like that in reality. All a confession would do right now is   
  
hurt Daniel more. It would deepen his grief and possibly make him angry.   
  
Jack didn't need to add to the torment in his friend's head. There was surely   
  
enough going on in there already. He would see Daniel through this as a   
  
'friend' and once he was sure he was well enough to cope with the confession,   
  
he would tell him then - he promised himself.   
  
"It is time, O'Neill." The Jaffa rose from his seat and opened the door. Jack   
  
got up and headed off to the infirmary.   
  
.o0o.   
  
Alone in the room, the colonel went over to the bed and looked down at his   
  
red eyed friend. Daniel looked crumpled - young and vulnerable - as he laid   
  
on his side, his hands tucked up near his face, his thumb pressing against his   
  
closed lips. He stared off into nothingness.   
  
"How're you feeling?" Jack asked in a soft voice. Daniel blinked but that was   
  
all. The concerned man eased himself on to the edge of the bed and sat with   
  
him, gently rubbing his back through the blanket.   
  
.o0o.   
  
Sam was out in the corridor when Jack emerged about an hour later. She went   
  
over to him.   
  
"Colonel, Janet took me into her confidence," she said, reaching out and   
  
touching his shoulder. The stunned man merely nodded. "How's Daniel   
  
doing?" she asked. Jack looked back over his shoulder then shrugged.   
  
"Didn't say a word the whole time I was there. Didn't do anything, but   
  
blink."   
  
Sam hitched her breath as she nodded. Janet had told her Daniel was in   
  
heavy shock. She remembered how she felt after the Jolinar incident. At least   
  
she had Cassandra to help her through that. Daniel was all alone in this   
  
world.   
  
"Look, I'm about to go home. Why don't you let me cook you some dinner?"   
  
Jack swallowed and shook his head. "Janet wants me to attend some type of   
  
counselling session with her."   
  
Sam nodded and squeezed his shoulder. "I'm at home if you need me,   
  
okay?"   
  
He blinked, his dry eyes feeling like sandpaper. "Thanks," he muttered   
  
before heading off down the corridor. Sam watched him go then pushed her   
  
hands through her hair and stepped up to the door.   
  
Knocking quietly, she went in. Janet was checking Daniel's drip and she   
  
smiled at her friend.   
  
"Hi, how is he?" she asked, looking at Daniel.   
  
"Asleep," Janet said, unaware of the open blue eyes on the man lying   
  
between them. "He hasn't spoken a word since I told him. He's in heavy   
  
shock."   
  
"I just saw the Colonel outside," Sam said, her voice a soft whisper of   
  
despair.   
  
"Shattered?" Janet offered as a good description of their friend.   
  
"Yeah, best description I could come up with." The blonde officer nodded,   
  
rubbing her palms on her thighs as she nervously sat on the stool beside the   
  
bed.   
  
"These poor men!" Janet caressed her hand through Daniel's long hair then   
  
along his shoulder and down his arm. The silent man closed his eyes seconds   
  
before Janet looked down at his face again. She traced the back of her curled   
  
fingers down his hollow cheek. "To have something so incredible happen to   
  
them and they can't even talk about it. Not even here - in a top secret facility."   
  
Sam tutted. "Colonel O'Neill would be discharged, there's no way he   
  
wouldn't be. The rumors would be .. just awful. They'd never be able to work   
  
together if people found out." The officer commented compassionately but   
  
clearly, stating the military side of the argument.   
  
"And, yet, all they were doing was surviving," Janet said bluntly, arguing on   
  
the side of human nature. Sam looked up and shrugged.   
  
"Still, it's not something the military abides, Doc," she said frankly.   
  
"It *should* be nobody else's business!" the angry doctor snapped.   
  
Sam placed her hand on her chest and nodded. "I agree! What we do in our   
  
bedrooms should have no bearing on our workplace, but this is military   
  
policy, Janet. The Colonel knew that going into this thing."   
  
"From what they told me, he didn't have much of a choice."   
  
Sam sighed, shaking her head. "Who knows. Who knows what the aliens   
  
would have done to him. Maybe nothing," she said.   
  
"They might have killed him, Sam! That was Daniel's greatest fear! Why do   
  
you think he confessed such an intimate thing to the colonel in the first place   
  
if he didn't believe that they would have carried through with their threat?"   
  
"I don't know…"   
  
"And I don't think Jack would have entered into this if he didn't take the   
  
threats seriously either. I don't know about you, captain, but I've had first   
  
hand experience of just how 'manly' that colonel is." Janet's cheeks were red   
  
by the time she finished her passionate outburst. Sam's mouth dropped open.   
  
"You and .. the colonel?"   
  
"Not a word!" Janet wagged her finger at her.   
  
"When?"   
  
"It was just after I arrived here. A couple of dates. It .. it was nothing really."   
  
"I had no idea…" Sam said softly.   
  
"No, well, much like this situation, it was nobody else's business."   
  
Sam looked down at the back of Daniel's head again.   
  
"They've been such good friends for years. I wonder how it will affect their   
  
relationship now. And the team?"   
  
"Who knows. How do you feel about it?"   
  
Sam shrugged. "It doesn't change my opinion of them in the slightest. I'm   
  
worried, really worried, about the two of them, especially Daniel. Other than   
  
that, as you say, it's none of our business."   
  
The pretty brunette nodded and smiled. "Good."   
  
"Teal'c's been great too. He's really been there for Jack."   
  
"I know. I guess the real cruncher is how these two will be. How have they   
  
been with each other since they returned from the mission?"   
  
"They basically ignored each other. I couldn't understand why at the time, of   
  
course, but now I do."   
  
Janet nodded. "It's a typical reaction. I think we all need to keep treating   
  
them the same way as we always did. Give them time and space to work   
  
through this together."   
  
Sam nodded. "I agree."   
  
"And we need to be sure no one else finds out about it," Janet said, brushing   
  
her hand over Daniel's head again.   
  
"What's gone in the report?" the captain asked.   
  
"That Daniel was mysteriously impregnated while on PN3451 by some   
  
unknown source. Due to incompatible physiology, the foetus self-aborted and   
  
I performed a caesarean to remove the embryo, thereby saving his life. I just   
  
hope people on the base don't start treating him-" Janet felt the man beneath   
  
her hand shake and looked down, seeing Daniel's face distorted with tears.   
  
"Oh, God. Daniel," she said, realizing he had been listening to their   
  
conversation. Her heart broke as he crinkled his face in distress, bitter tears   
  
falling down his cheeks. Sam jumped to her feet and slipped onto the bed   
  
behind him, cuddling him close to her.   
  
"Shh, Daniel, it's okay, it's okay. We're here for you." His team-mate soothed   
  
him gently, stroking her hand over his hair.   
  
"Jack.." He sobbed. Sam lifted her compassion-filled blue eyes up at Janet   
  
who nodded and went to put in the page for the colonel. Sam continued to   
  
cuddle her distraught friend, cooing words of comfort in his ear as he sobbed   
  
uncontrollably. He reached behind and felt for her hand, dragging it around   
  
himself to engulf him in her arm. She squeezed him and kissed the back of his   
  
head.   
  
.o0o.   
  
After a few moments the door of the room flung open and Jack came running   
  
in. He frowned when he saw Daniel and Sam on the bed together but as he   
  
moved around to the front of the bed, Daniel released Sam and held his hand   
  
out to his friend. Jack captured his hand in his and as he slipped onto the bed   
  
next to Daniel, Sam slipped backwards off her side, allowing them room. Jack   
  
ended up half sitting, half lying against the bed head while Daniel gripped   
  
him and cried against his hip.   
  
Sam circled the end of the bed and stood behind Janet.   
  
"It's okay, Daniel. You're amongst friends," the doctor reassured him as she   
  
reached out and touched his blanket-covered foot. He sobbed loudly,   
  
gripping Jack even closer. The colonel was clearly fighting his emotions to   
  
stay on top of them, making his hands shake as he caressed Daniel's head   
  
pressed against his side.   
  
He looked up and saw Sam biting her lips together, tears rolling down her   
  
cheeks. She tried to smile but failed miserably. He felt the tears burn the back   
  
of his nose and he scooted down the bed getting level with Daniel. His arms   
  
went around his distraught friend's head and he pulled him close for a   
  
cuddle.   
  
Sam brushed the back of her hand under her nose and sniffed harshly. To   
  
hell with Military policy, she thought. These two men needed each other right   
  
now and no one should judge them. Janet looked at her, reaching out her   
  
hand and squeezing Sam's forearm. The blonde officer smiled through her   
  
tears then the doctor led her out of the room.   
  
"Daniel, I'm going to be here, do you hear me? I'm going to help you through   
  
this," Jack whispered as he brushed his lips over his friend's tall forehead.   
  
"I'm not going anywhere."   
  
Daniel looked up at him, blinking quickly. Jack cupped his hand under his   
  
chin.   
  
"I'm so sorry, Jack. What have I done?"   
  
"You did nothing! You hear me! You saved my life and for that .." he bit back   
  
his anger at the aliens for doing this to them. He brushed his thumb along   
  
Daniel's jaw line. "We're gonna get through this! This is not going to ruin us,   
  
do you hear me?!"   
  
"But it could have ruined your career."   
  
"Oh, for crying out loud, that's the least of my concerns!"   
  
Daniel's eyes screwed up as tears leaked from the corners.   
  
Jack softened his voice again. "I'm just worried about you, Danny."   
  
Daniel lifted his blue eyes and stared deeply into Jack's concerned brown   
  
eyes.   
  
"I'll be fine," he sniffed, rubbing the heel of his hand across his cheeks. He   
  
snuggled closer to Jack and whispered, "I'll be fine."   
  
Sam stood in the lab watching her two friends consoling each other on the   
  
bed through the monitor. Janet stepped up beside her, offering her a cup of   
  
tea. Sam took it and cradled the cup in her hands.   
  
"Think they'll be alright?" The doctor asked as she leant back against the   
  
bench behind them. Sam inhaled a long, deep breath as she watched, intently,   
  
as Jack's lips brushed Daniel's forehead. With a small smile she nodded. "I   
  
think they will be."   
  
- THE END-   
  
Go on to the third part of this series - After effects of the Altar  
  
  
  
Return to the JD list. 


	3. After effects of the Altar

After Effects From The Altar by Nessessitee 

.o0o.  
Things on the base did not go back to normal. Sam, Teal'c and Jack were well aware of the gossip within the ranks. They heard the whispering cease as they entered the mess hall, they saw the way people looked at them from the corner of their eyes. As Jack said, no one would have the 'balls' to say anything out loud, or at least, they wouldn't live long enough to regret it. 

Doctor Hillard, the young English born, dark haired anthropologist and linguist who had replaced Daniel on the team for the past month, was also aware of the gossip. She sat at the table opposite Sam in the mess hall one afternoon before a mission. 

"So, I guess you'll be looking forward to your friend's return to the team." 

Sam raised her brow and shrugged. "Sometimes I wonder if he'll ever come back." 

Shrugging also, the anthropologist twirled her spoon through the froth on her coffee and then licked the spoon. 

"Well, my contract's up at the end of the week. I've heard nothing so I'm guessing he's coming back." 

Sam wet her lips as she stared down into her drink. "Maybe it's best if he didn't." 

"I don't believe I heard that, Captain," Jack said bluntly, sitting beside her. She looked at him with dull eyes. 

"You know exactly what I mean. These people took to Teal'c better than they are accepting this about Daniel. The guy doesn't need this!" She rubbed her nose with the back of her hand. "Allergies," she said, dismissing the looks from the others. Jack nodded, knowing better. 

"Janet's with him at the moment. They're running a few tests on him, checking him out for any glitches," Jack said, pushing his sandwich aside, still without an appetite. Sam saw this and looked at him. He'd lost weight. Enough so that it was noticeable. 

"You'd better eat, Colonel. You know what gate travel does to an empty stomach." 

Jack looked at her then opened the cling wrap and pulled out half the sandwich. He munched without enthusiasm at the soggy sandwich. Tossing the remainder down, he gave a heavy sigh. 

"Have you seen much of Dr. Jackson recently, Colonel?" 

Jack looked at their newest member and shook his head. "No, Nikkie, I've been a little busy." 

Sam looked at her friend, knowing that he'd been deliberately avoiding Daniel. She knew it was hard on him also, afterall, he'd lost something here too. Infact, two things. The baby *and* Daniel's friendship. 

Lowering her voice slightly, she turned her attention back to the anthropologist, but kept a watchful glance on Jack. "Daniel's needed a lot of time to himself of late. Janet thought it was best for us to let him come to us instead of us going to him. We've each had counseling with him, but," she shrugged her shoulders again, indicating that things were not good with him. Nikkie looked down, empathetic with the team's pain. 

"Well, I don't know the guy at all," she said in her soft British accent, "but I do know that he's highly regarded here. When I first got here, people kept telling me I had jolly large shoes to fill." 

Sam nodded. "Yeah, well, that was before. We're not so sure anymore." 

"He'll be fine, Captain," Jack said dryly. She merely nodded. 

"Come on." The colonel stood abruptly when his watched beeped. "Time to go to work." 

The threesome got up and headed from the mess hall, towards the gate room where Teal'c was already waiting for them. 

.o0o.  
After the mission the group went to the briefing room where they gave their mission debrief. After they'd all given their reports Hammond took Nikkie to his office for a quiet chat, asking that the others remain in the room until Doctor Frasier arrived. 

When Janet finally entered the closed room, Hammond and Nikkie came out from the office and joined the rest at the table. 

Inhaling a deep breath, Hammond laced his hands together and laid them on the table before him. "It's with great regret that I have to inform you, SG-1, that Doctor Daniel Jackson will not be returning to active duty." 

Sam looked between Jack and the general. "Begging the General's pardon, but for how long, sir?" 

Hammond looked over at Janet, who answered for him. "Daniel's results are not good. He's in no fit state to start working again." 

Sam's face wrinkled in a frown. "Fit state? But for how long?" 

Jack rubbed his hands over his tired face. "For good, Captain!" He growled from behind his hands. The confused officer looked at him, her blue eyes wide. 

"No, that can't be right!" 

"Can't you hear what they are telling us?" Jack sighed, looking at her. 

"Daniel's results are rather alarming, actually," Janet said quietly. 

"What does that mean, DrFraisier?" Teal'c asked. 

"He's not coping very well." 

"Well are we allowed to see him yet?" Jack said in a tight, exasperated tone. 

"He's requested that no one visit him still." 

Jack gave a frustrated growl while Sam stood up and started pacing the room. 

"In the meanwhile, Dr Nichole Hillard has been asked to remain on the team and she has agreed." 

"I'm sorry, folks. I know you'd prefer the good Doctor back," she said in a small voice. Sam looked at her. 

The Captain immediately felt badly. "It's not that, it's just-" 

"We want Daniel to be 'well' again, that's all." Jack shrugged. 

The anthropologist nodded. "I know. I really do understand and I'll do my best to keep up his excellent standards for SG-1." 

"I think that's all any of us can ask, isn't it?" Hammond said, trying to soothe the ruffled team. 

"Sure," Sam nodded and gave the newest team member a small smile. 

"Well, as there's no more business for today, you are dismissed until 0800 hours on Thursday." Hammond got up and left the room. 

The stunned team waited until the others left the room, including Nikkie, before they exchanged worried gazes. 

"Something has to be done about Daniel," Sam said. 

Jack stared out of the window and down to the gate room. "What can be done? He's requested we leave him alone." 

"Would it not benefit him to know that we are still his friends and wish to help him?" Teal'c asked, coming to stand beside the grey haired man. Jack twisted to look at the man next to him, then wet his bottom lip as the gave that some thought. 

"I think," he said, dropping his chin to his chest, "we should 'respect' Daniel's decision here. This can't have been easy on him. Because of the Gate, he's lost his wife, been addicted to a substance, and now this? I'm not surprised he doesn't want to ever see it again." 

Sam and Teal'c exchanged quick glances then the captain came to stand on the other side of her friend and leader. 

"Begging your pardon sir, but *you've* lost something here too." 

Jack looked at the pretty officer, then turned to look at Teal'c. He responded with a arch of his brow. Jack looked down onto the gate room. 

"Ah huh." Was all he said. 

.o0o.  
Jack was driving home when he noticed a familiar figure walking along the sidewalk, huddled against the sleet and wind. The rain swept figure stopped and headed into the local bookstore. Jack pulled his car over and followed him inside, heading straight to the Anthropology section, but it was empty. He went to the Archaeology section, but still no luck. He was starting a more methodical search when he came across Daniel in the Holistic section. 

He stepped up behind his friend's left shoulder and waited for him to sense him standing there. Daniel eventually looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes were dark and shadowy. Jack caught his breath at the vision of the weary looking man. Where Daniel had once been plump, with soft tanned skin, he was now looking white, and drawn, and very sickly. 

"Jack?" He frowned as if not really sure he was right. 

"How are you, Daniel?" He hoped his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. 

"I've been better. How about you?" The humor was so dry it was almost brittle. 

Jack blinked and shook his head. "Same here." 

They fell into an awkward silence and Jack shuffled his feet while he waited for Daniel to say something next. 

"How's work?" 

The colonel looked up then shrugged. "It's the same," he said, scratching at his eye. Daniel nodded then looked down again. 

"Would you like to go for a coffee?" Daniel finally asked when he realised that Jack wasn't going to go away. The older man nodded. 

"Let's go back to my place." 

Daniel considered that a moment then nodded as he slipped the book under his arm and headed to the cashier's desk. As they stepped out into the rainy day, Daniel hitched his collar up. Jack steered him over to his car and they got inside. 

"I'm dripping on your lovely seats." Daniel sounded so apologetic. 

"Who cares," Jack shrugged, "so am I." 

He pulled the car out into the traffic and drove them both home. 

.o0o.  
Daniel entered the place like he'd never been there before. There once was a time when he'd bounce in, toss his jacket and not even bother to see if it hit the back of the chair or just slumped to the floor. He'd sit himself down on the sofa and tease Jack about taking his time with the coffee. Today, he stepped cautiously down the steps, went over and sat on the edge of the sofa. Jack's heart broke at the vision of the shattered man in his living room. 

"I'll go make us some coffee," he said, watching Daniel nod and look around the room. 

Returning with the hot brew and a plate of chocolate biscuits, Jack deliberately chose to sit beside Daniel on the sofa. He handed his friend the hot cup and noticed that Daniel looked a lot thinner than he recalled. 

"You've lost weight," they said together. Biting his bottom lip gently Daniel looked up into Jack's eyes. 

"I haven't had much of an appetite," he shrugged. Jack nodded. 

"No, neither have I. I've practically lived on base the past few weeks, too." 

Daniel took a biscuit, looked at it, then replaced it again before turning his dull eyes onto Jack. 

"How's it going? I hear Nikkie's a dream to work with," he said without a hint of regret or jealousy. 

"It's not the same." Jack sighed pointedly and put his cup down. 

"I'm sorry," Daniel said quietly. 

"Nothing's the same there now, Daniel." 

Jack turned to him and sat facing him, his anxious hands resting uneasily on his thighs. The anthropologist looked at the colonel, knowing what he was thinking without having to hear the words. 

Looking away, he said in a small voice, "I can't go back there, Jack. I see the way they look at me when I come in for my check-ups. I can just imagine what they're saying." 

"Nothing. They are saying nothing!" Jack knew it was a lie, but hoped it sounded part way true. 

Daniel laughed without humor. "Oh, I doubt that. First man to be impregnated by an alien? I must be quite the topic of conversation." 

"It wasn't an alien though," Jack said, sounding heartbroken. Daniel looked at him and Jack added miserably, "We both know the truth." 

Tears stung Daniel's eyes. By the look of the dark circles under his blue orbs, tears were often stinging Daniel's eyes these days. Jack cupped his hands over his friend's hands. 

"Don't shut me out. Let me help you," he whispered. Daniel shook his head as he tugged his hands free. He rose to his feet and went over to the large window, staring out at the rain. 

"You can't help me," Daniel said sadly, his voice trembling only slightly despite the tears down his cheeks. Jack got up and went over to him. 

"When you thought I was going to die on that world you did *everything* you could to save my life. For Christ's sake Daniel, now *you're* dying! Let me help you!" Jack's voice rose as his frustration and angry came crashing forth. 

"You can't help me!" Daniel flung his hands over his head as he screamed back, his outburst of anger adding color to his pallid face. 

"I can!" Jack's face was flushed just as red, his veins standing out on his neck. "God damn you Daniel, if only you'd let me!" He lowered his voice as he saw Daniel crumble into tears. The thin man hugged himself tightly and folded at the waist, dropping his head as his face screwed up with tears. 

"Oh, Jesus." Jack stepped closer, his arms going around his friend's shoulders. He pulled him against his chest and they stood, cuddling by the tall window overlooking Jack's back yard until Daniel's seemed spent of tears. 

Slowly, with the light fading behind them, they pulled apart. Jack's hands came up and cupped the younger man's face. Daniel was surprised to see Jack's tears. 

"I needed that," Jack whispered. 

Daniel nodded. "So did I. Somehow hugging yourself never feels as good as having someone else do it," he said with a glimmer of a smile. Jack nodded. 

"If you'd let me, I would have hugged you from the start. *You* shut me out," he said, his fingers brushing the wet face. 

"I didn't know. I - I still don't… Jack, what did we lose?" He asked in disbelief, his wide blue eyes filling again. 

Swallowing hard, Jack pressed his forehead against his distressed friend's. "A baby. We lost a baby, Danny." 

Daniel sobbed loudly and allowed his stronger friend to pull him against his body tightly. 

They remained that way until Daniel pulled back slowly, then offered a faint smile to Jack. Still keeping his arm across his shoulders, Jack lead him back to the sofa. 

.o0o.  
"It's illogical." Daniel announced as he sat curled up on the sofa, his knees hugged to his chest, his chin resting on his knee. They had been talking on and off about all sorts of things for a long while now. Just touching base again with each other, even talking in circles some of the time. Jack was happy about that though. It meant Daniel was finally coming around again, leaving some of the trauma behind him and focusing on something other than the whole catastrophe. 

Jack was now sitting on the sofa beside him, his coffee cup balanced on his thigh. He was pleased that Daniel looked a little more like his old self again. At least he was sitting like the Daniel of old did, with his shoes on Jack's expensive soft leather sofa. He wasn't going to let that bother him this time. Almost as if sensing his friend's thoughts though, Daniel tugged his shoes off and dropped them to the floor. 

"Sorry, I forgot about my shoes," he said, with an apologetic smile on his face. 

Jack gave a sharp shrug then smiled. "Thanks." 

Daniel blinked and looked down at his coffee. "As I was saying. I went through so much. One minute I'd be perfectly fine with it, almost joking to myself that I was too young to be a mother anyway, and then the next minute it hit me all over again." His voice dropped to a soft whisper and he unconsciously curled his hand into a fist and pressed it against his chest. 

"It really *hit* me what had happened," he said, looking up at his friend. Jack nodded, ever so slightly. Daniel's face tilted and a soft smile creased his mouth. 

"You and I.. we did the impossible! *We* created a baby." 

Without a word, for he was unable to speak at the moment, Jack nodded once more. It was all he could think about that past month. The baby he and Daniel had created. His mind was flooded with images of tiny fingers wrapped loosely around his own aging digit. Of soft gurgles and pooped nappies. Once, when he closed his eyes during a mission to PX45609, he distinctly smelt baby powder. Distinctly. When he opened his eyes, all he saw was a barren world, and Sam and Teal'c and… and Dr. Hilliard….. 

Daniel bowed his head when he saw the pain in the brown eyes now. "And then it hit me that it meant you'd lost *another* child-" 

He looked up when he heard the soft sigh. Jack was pushing up out of his chair and heading over to the window again. Daniel quickly put his cup down and went to his friend's side. 

"Jack, I'm sorry," he whispered. The colonel's mouth was a tight, white line of suppressed emotion. He cursed himself repeatedly for getting attached to a baby that wasn't ever born. How was he meant to explain that to Daniel? What would the guy think? Would he wonder why Jack was imagining 'happy families' with him and a baby? 

"Stop it! Stop doing that!" Daniel yelled at him, his frantic arm waving pulled Jack from his thoughts. 

"Doing what?" Jack asked through a tight throat. 

"Stopping yourself from feeling this! Look at you! I can see it in your face, oh god Jack!" The younger man jumped up and down on the spot, waving his hands around. 

"What do you want from me?" Jack yelled angrily, way too close to tears for his own comfort. 

"The truth! Show your goddamn feelings for once!" 

"And what? Cry?" Jack shouted. 

"If you have to! If it releases all that's in there!" Daniel touched his hand to Jack's stomach. The colonel pushed him away roughly. 

"It doesn't help!" Jack hissed, his eyes dark with emotion. 

"It does! Being honest always helps!" Daniel cried, his chest heaving as he lowered his voice. He shook his head. "Look at you, you're wound tighter than a watch! Why can't you-?" 

"Shut up! You're one to talk!" Jack snapped back harshly, seeing the pain his tone caused his friend. "You ran and hid for a month! Keeping all of us at arms length," he sniffed, "Keeping *me* at arms length! *I- needed-you*!" Jack yelled as tears spilled down his face finally. Daniel stared at him, his rage slowing down. 

"Jack.??" 

The colonel looked away, out to his dimly lit garden, his ragged breath misting the glass before him as he panted. 

"You needed me?" Daniel asked quietly. 

"What do you think? " He looked at him from the corner of his eye. Daniel bowed his head in thought. 

"I thought you were fine. You went straight back to work," Daniel said. 

"I went to work because, on the record, I had no right to *not* be at work. It didn't mean I wasn't worried sick about you, wanting to be with you, to talk to you-" He stopped himself from saying, 'to hold you'. "What did you think, Daniel? That this didn't affect me?" 

Shaking his head, his lips parted slightly and his teary eyes fixed onto the brown orbs, Daniel said softly, "I didn't.. " he stopped himself. "I guess I wasn't thinking straight, Jack." 

The colonel nodded, completely understanding. He turned to him once more. 

"No, you weren't thinking straight!" Then he shot Daniel a quick glance and shrugged, "That's understandable." 

Daniel sighed, his shoulders lifting and dropping suddenly with the huge exhale of breath. 

"I guess we really need this, don't we?" The younger man asked quietly. Jack nodded then looked back out the window, seeing his own haggard reflection in the dark glass now that night had closed in around them. 

"It's getting late. Why don't I call us a pizza?" 

Daniel nodded. "Sure, I'm actually feeling hungry," he said, going back to retrieve his coffee. Jack smiled. So was he - for the first time in a few days. 

"The Works then?" he asked. Daniel's stomach growled so he nodded. 

Jack went and ordered the pizza then returned to the living room. Daniel had switched the light on and so Jack went and lit the fire. 

"You've had quite a history with the Air Force, haven't you?" Daniel said as he looked over the medals and recommendations that littered the shelf. 

"Yeah. Been a long, and not so illustrious, career." 

The two friends looked at each other. Daniel stepped closer to Jack. 

"I'm really sorry." 

"If you say you're sorry once more.." Jack made light of the threat. Daniel bowed his head and laughed. "Yeah, Sorry.. oh!" 

They looked at each other again and laughed heartily. 

"But I am," Daniel said. Jack nodded as he lit the candles along the mantel piece. 

"I know. I'm sorry too. I should have come to see you sooner." The older man shook the match out. 

"I did ask for no visitors," Daniel said flatly. Jack snorted softly. 

"Since when did that stop me? No, I wanted an out, and you gave me one. For a while I didn't feel guilty," the older man said in a voice barely louder than a whisper. 

"And then?" 

"And then I started to," he said with remorse. 

"I did that so you wouldn't feel guilty. I didn't want you feeling like you *had* to come over." 

"I didn't have to come over, but I should have. I just didn't know… I didn't know what to say to you, how you were feeling," Jack said, turning to face his friend. Daniel bowed his head so Jack lifted it with a crooked finger. The large blue eyes blinked quickly. 

"I think we needed some time apart, to gain some perspective," Daniel said quietly. 

Jack gave a lop-sided grin and nodded. "Oh, I've definitely got perspective now." 

Daniel smiled quickly then gently yanked his face from Jack's touch as he walked away. Jack sighed silently and rolled his eyes. He'd been 'that close' to telling Daniel how he felt - how he *still* felt, about him. 

He gave a throat clearing cough and said, "When Janet said you weren't coming back, I decided that I'd procrastinated enough. I was actually on my way over to see you when I saw you walk into that bookstore." 

Daniel nodded and picked up a small ornamental sword from Jack's bookshelf. 

"I love that bookstore," he said absently as he turned the detailed implement over and over in his hand, looking at the intricate carvings on the handle. 

"I must confess, I'd never seen it before in my life." 

Daniel smiled and nodded again, not taking his eyes off the sword in his hand. 

"This is nice. What's it a representation of?" 

Jack waved his hand in the air. "Oh, who knows. Some Franklin Mint thing Sara got for me a long time ago." 

Daniel nodded again, making out a few of the symbols carved into the gold plated handle. "Hm, it's nice." He placed it back on the shelf then picked up another dagger, a small ornamental one, from the next shelf up. He twirled it over and over in his palm too, looking at the design down the blade, trying to figure out which dynasty it was from. Jack watched him silently, seeing a spark of the inquisitive archaeologist that he knew and loved shine from the harrowed man. 

He wasn't sure how long he stood, just watching Daniel slowly look over his collection of ornamental swords and daggers, but when the doorbell rang, it gave both men a fright. Daniel looked around, as if surprised Jack was still there. The colonel climbed the steps and withdrew his wallet from his back pocket. 

While he paid for the pizza, Daniel went into the kitchen and pulled two beers from the fridge. He knew they'd be there. Jack always had beer. As he reached the drawer that he *knew* housed the bottle opener, he suddenly realised how comfortable he was there with Jack. It was like old times. He prised both bottles open and then went into the living room. Jack had switched off the light and left it that the television and candles lent the room a shadowy atmosphere. Passing Jack his bottle, Daniel stepped across his lap and sat beside him on the sofa. Jack had briefly admired the view as the rounded butt brushed past his nose. 

"Hope you don't mind, but the world news will be on soon," Jack said, indicating to the television with his slice of pizza before munching into it. 

"Good. I haven't caught up with world affairs in.." Daniel hesitated while then thought about it, "about a week." 

Jack swallowed and looked at his profile. What had Daniel been doing all by himself? He imagined darkness and solitude and a pile of dirty coffee cups. When Daniel turned to look at him, Jack looked down. 

"Actually, now that I think about it," he said, sipping at his beer, "neither have I." 

They sat watching the news reports, commenting and arguing over particular stories and world issues while chewing through the pizza together. Finally the pizza, and the first beers, were gone. Jack got up to dispose of the box and empty bottles while Daniel went to the kitchen to get some more beer, and to brew a pot of coffee. The officer joined him in the glaringly bright kitchen. Daniel had put his glasses on the top of his head as he fussed with the filter and then reached for the coffee from the refrigerator. Jack stood against the bench, his arms folded over his chest as he watched his friend at work. Even in that light, Daniel looked a hundred times better than he had on that cold wet street earlier in the day. 

"You're looking better." Jack smiled at his friend. 

Daniel looked at him and lowered his glasses back into place. "Am I?" 

Jack nodded then took one of the bottles from the bench. "You've got more color back in your face." 

Daniel smiled and dipped his face. "I must say, I haven't felt this relaxed in a.. well.. in a long time." He looked up at his friend. "Thank you." 

Jack shrugged. "I did nothing. I think *we* just needed to talk. I think the stress and strain of it was getting to the both of us." 

"You've lost weight," Daniel commented, peeling his label off his bottle. 

"So have you." 

Blinking quickly, Daniel nodded. "I know. I couldn't eat, I just.. I kept thinking…" he looked up, his eyes pale in the harsh light. 

"Me too," Jack said quietly. 

"It really was pretty incredible, wasn't it?" The soft awe was back in Daniel's voice. 

Jack gaze didn't break as he nodded slightly. "And if it didn't mean you being in any kind of pain, or any sort of discomfort, I'd have gladly had that kid." 

"What about your career?" Daniel asked, surprised by that confession. Jack gave a wry smile and shrugged one shoulder. 

"Screw my career." 

"We almost did." Daniel commented dryly as he lowered his face. Jack looked over the bowed head, and then sighed. 

"If it meant having a child, I couldn't have cared less," he said quietly. Daniel looked up at him, his eyes sad once more. "I wouldn't care,' Jack reassured him. The anthropologist nodded. 

"I'm more sorry I lost it then." 

"You were never designed to carry it. The blame isn't yours, Daniel. It's the damn aliens for not warning you." 

"Maybe they didn't think it was possible." 

"Don't defend them, Daniel. What they did to you, you should be angry with them. Why aren't you angry with them?" 

Daniel gave a soft snort as he shrugged. "I was.. I *am*. I just… I had an opportunity no other man's ever had, Jack." His voice was softened by his awe once more. Jack stared at the wide blue eyes, sparkling now with life again. 

"For three days, I carried a baby within me." He placed his hand on his stomach. Jack looked down at his hand then up at his eyes again. 

"And it nearly killed you." 

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that. I think the aliens must somehow intervene, help the men accommodate the growing fetus. Maybe they place the men into incubation chambers.…" 

Growing frustrated by Daniel's boundless enthusiasm for things that *should* get him angry instead, Jack waved his hands around his head. "Is everything science to you, Danny?" 

The young man blinked quickly. "No, of course…" 

"You and me. We almost became a family. *WE*..!" He waved his finger between the two of them. 

"I wouldn't have expected you to do anything, Jack. I would have left and raised the child alone." 

"No, you would *not* have!" Jack snapped. "You would have stayed at the SGC and *I* would have raised the kid." 

"The kid? *The* kid?" Daniel frowned at the crude description of their child. 

"Yeah, the damn kid. My kid. Your.. I mean.. our.." he said, flustered with anger. Daniel looked at him, his lips pursed into thin white lines. 

"Ours…" he said, correcting the mistake. Jack met the wide eyed stare. 

"Yes," he said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "Ours." 

Daniel shivered as if a cold wind swept by him. 

"You okay?" Jack frowned. The scientist smiled. 

"Goose walked over my grave, as my mom used to say," he said, smiling at the memory of his foster mother. Still, his body tingled all over. 

"Maybe we should get back to the fire," Jack said, picking up his bottle and heading out of the room. Daniel followed him, switching off the light as he went. 

.o0o.  
Daniel chose to sit right infront of the fire, his body still feeling the cold chills. 

"Jack," he asked quietly. The colonel stretched his legs out and put them on the coffee table. 

"Yeah?" He closed his eyes and titled his head back.  
  


"Would you have really given up your career for the baby?" 

Sitting forward once more, Jack rested his elbows on his thighs. He looked over at Daniel, kneeling before the fire. 

"Yes." 

"Because of Charlie?" Daniel tilted his head in question. 

"Some of it was. But mostly, it was so you could continue to work there. So you didn't have to sacrifice the chance to look for Sha're.." 

Daniel blinked and looked away. "And then what? When I found her was I meant to choose between the two of you?" 

"Maybe," Jack shrugged, having not really given that any thought. "I suppose it would have been a hard decision." 

Daniel looked down, reached forward and placed his bottle on the hearth. Sitting back, he rubbed his hands over his knelt thighs. 

"Oh, no, not really," he said. Jack blinked and looked at him, tilting his face slightly. 

"I'd have stayed here, with the baby.." he smiled at Jack. *And with you.* He added to himself. 

Jack nodded. "Ah huh." 

Yawning, and fearing he'd say too much more, Daniel checked his watch, obviously preparing himself to go. 

"Why don't you crash the night here?" Jack asked casually, picking up his bottle and downing the rest of his drink. 

"Thanks." It was not an odd practice for Daniel. He'd often crashed in bed with Jack after a night of too many beers and too much television. Over the past month, he thought such occasions were over, now that Jack knew he was bi-sexual. Part of him was relieved that Jack wasn't treating him any differently. 

"There's an old vampire movie on in a minute. I know how much you love them," Jack commented. 

The anthropologist laughed. "And I know how much you hate them. It's okay, I don't need to watch it." 

"No, go ahead. I'll probably hit the shower soon anyway." 

"Yeah?" Daniel looked so happy again that Jack couldn't help but laugh and toss the remote to him. 

"Yeah." 

.o0o.  
After his shower Jack pulled on a pair of sweat pants, tied his toweling gown around his waist and ruffled a towel through his short hair. He headed to the kitchen and poured out two cups of the brewed coffee, then went through to the darken living room. He smiled as he saw Daniel, hunched up into a little ball in front of the television set like a child watching t.v. Moving to the side of him quietly, Jack watched the face; mouth opened slightly, eyes glued to the flickering black and white images on the screen. 

"Here." He held out the cup. Daniel nearly leapt into the air as his arms and legs flew out in all directions. Jack laughed heartily as he watched his younger friend scramble to straighten himself up. "Sorry Space Monkey, didn't mean to frighten you." He held the cup out once more. 

"Christ, Jack," Daniel said, before looking up at the man standing beside him. His eyes immediately fell onto the exposed torso of his friend. He stared at the trail of hair down the stomach then quickly looked up at Jack, taking the cup from his hands and muttering a thanks. 

Jack, oblivious to the reaction, went to his chair in the corner and sat down. "Caught you at a good bit, huh?" He asked, sipping his drink. 

"Yeah," Daniel adjusted his glasses a little nervously, then stammered a soft, "Yeah," again under his breath. Collecting his thoughts, he continued, "the vampire's about to bite the neck of the heroine and make her one of the un-dead." 

"Whatever you say, Daniel." Jack rolled his eyes, teasing Daniel somewhat. 

The scientist scoffed. "Don't laugh! Vampires are very 'sexy'!" 

"They're *sexy*?" Jack queried, managing to sound both surprised and disbelieving at once. 

"Don't laugh. It's a proven fact that vampires are seen to be erotic creatures!" 

"Why? Because of the women in those soft flowing dresses that just seem to stay on magically despite the high winds as they wander through the grave yards in search of Drac?" Jack rambled in one breath, dramatically sucking in another deep lungful of air when he'd finished. 

Giving a soft laugh, Daniel shrugged. "Well, yeah, but I'm really referring to vampires themselves. Especially the male ones…" He hugged his knees to his chest as he watched the screen intently again. 

Suddenly interested, Jack sat forward in his chair. "Oh?" 

"Oh, yeah!" Daniel grinned, looking over his shoulder at his friend then sipped his coffee. "The stare, those teeth, the way they bite your neck! It's so spine chillingly seductive, Jack." 

"Okay, I've watched about a dozen of these shows with you Daniel. You never mentioned they turned you on before!" 

"Oh, come on! Who doesn't like having their neck bitten?" He laughed then suddenly realised *who* he was talking to. He blushed slightly and lowered his face, looking down into the cup of coffee on the floor beside him. 

Jack was glad Daniel didn't see his reaction. The older man rolled his eyes slightly and wet his lips, unable to believe Daniel had just confessed that. He didn't need to know what turned the guy on. It was hard enough dealing with the fact that they were totally alone, in a dark room with Jack's testosterone running rampant because of the man on the floor as it was. 

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that-" Daniel said in a soft voice before looking up. 

Fighting all his urge to just tackle his friend to the floor, Jack waved his hand near his head and said, "Forget it! I'm just going to file this one under 'bribe material' so don't sweat it.!" 

The younger man dipped his head once more then muttered, "Great. What else is in the file?" 

Teasingly Jack grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know." 

"Yes, that's *why* I asked." 

Daniel looked up at Jack and the older man arched his brow. 

"I tell you what," he said, sitting forward and putting his coffee onto the table before crawling onto the floor with Daniel. The anthropologist was a little surprised by Jack's actions but smiled when his friend sat next to him by the fire. 

"What?" Daniel asked. 

Wetting his lips quickly, Jack turned his face to Daniel and said, "come back to work and I'll burn that file." 

Blinking rapidly, Daniel lowered his eyes. Jack waited a few moments then tucked some hair back behind Daniel's ear to gain his attention. The younger man looked up quickly at him, moving his eyes to watch as Jack pulled his hand away slowly from the touch. Their eyes met again. 

"I.. I.." Daniel only managed to stammer. 

"Come back to work. We need you there…" Jack said in a low, determined voice. "*I* need you there." 

Daniel's eyes were owlish behind the round frames, some of his long fringe had fallen into his eyes once more. 

//Jack needed him? He needed Jack! Or rather, needed to hear that Jack needed him!// 

The older man touched his hand to his friend's face, lightly sweeping the bangs from Daniel's eyes then tucking it behind his ear. The blue eyes remained fixed onto the rugged face before him. Jack gave a slight smile when the hair seemed to stay where it was put, then he moved his vision to look into Daniel's eyes as he took his hand back away again. 

Dipping his face again, allowing the hair to fall forward seemed to be a deliberate act by Daniel, Jack thought. Perhaps he was testing Jack's reaction? He wasn't aware that his younger friend was actually staring at his exposed torso, clearly visible within the opened toweling gown in the soft glow of the fire. Sucking in a silent deep breath, Daniel clenched his eyes shut from the tantalizing sight. 

//Oh, yeah! He *needed* Jack….!!// 

When Daniel looked up again, Jack swept the hair back once more, a silent confirmation that it was no mistake before. Capturing the hand as it left the surface of his skin, Daniel gave a sad smile. 

"You probably shouldn't touch me Jack," he said, lowering the hand from his face. 

"Why?" The question was asked in a deep, husky voice. 

Daniel heard the tone clearly and looked into the dark orbs staring back at him. "Because, I'm so turned on by you at the moment," he said, pausing to inhale one deep breath before summoning up the courage to continue, "I'm likely to do something we will both regret." Jack's hand came back up, the tip of his index finger touched the unshaven cheek lightly. "I wouldn't regret it." 

Daniel closed his eyes to the touch and gave a soft moan. His head titled backwards when Jack stroked his cheek once more. Seeing the perfect opportunity, Jack leant forward and gently nipped Daniel's throat. The younger man jolted at the soft bite. His eyes sprung open and he lowered his face as Jack pulled back. 

"Oh gods, Jack, please….. don't .. do this to .. me.." 

"Why not? It's all I've thought about since PN3451," the older man confessed quietly. Daniel shook his head and looked away. 

Reaching forward and making him look back at him, Jack reaffirmed, "I've wanted you since then, Daniel." 

"You don't. You're getting gratitude mixed up with.. with something else!" 

"Don't tell me what I'm feeling," Jack said relentlessly. 

Shaking his head, Daniel considered the advantages of a one night fling - right here - right now- with Jack. It would certainly ease the frustration he'd accrued over the month within seeing Jack. But then again, it would certainly hurt more the next time he needed Jack and Jack wasn't available to him. 

"You're my best friend. My 'straight' best friend - remember! I… I couldn't do that to our friendship-" 

"It can stand it," Jack assured him. "How straight can I be if I want to be inside you once more?" 

//Once more?// 

"Jack, no," Daniel sighed as he shook his head and looked down. Jack just wanted that sensation, that intense orgasm, again. Nothing more, it seemed. 

Brushing his hand over the silky hair, Jack inched forward slightly and felt Daniel pull away. "Daniel, I'm not asking for.." 

Daniel looked at the dark eyes. Not asking for what? A commitment? That hurt Daniel. He wasn't after a series of 'one-nighters' with his friend. He wasn't a casual sex kind of guy, and always wanted more from a partner. Certainly more than that from Jack. Infact, he craved a *lot* more from his best friend than he ever thought he would. All because of that one little incident….. 

"Jack! No!" The younger man shook his head and started to get up, knowing he'd ruined their friendship now. He was about to step away when Jack gripped his wrist tightly. 

"At least let's talk about this!" 

"I'm too tired to talk about this," Daniel sighed then tugged his hand from the grasp. Jack got to his feet and stood infront of him. 

"You do look exhausted," he said, placing a hand on each shoulder. Daniel rubbed his eye beneath the lens. 

"I am. I haven't had a decent sleep since…." he mumbled and looked up at Jack. "Well, since I lost.." 

Wordlessly, Jack nodded and slipped his arm across his friend's shoulders, leading him from the living room. 

"Where are you taking me?" 

"To bed." Daniel stopped suddenly but Jack tugged him along. "To sleep! We have done this before, remember! Loads of times..!" Jack said simply, almost as if he wanted to shame Daniel out of thinking anything else would happen. Regardlessly, the younger man shook his head when he saw Jack lead him around the corner and down the hall to the main bedroom. 

"Still, this is not a good idea." He protested weakly. 

"I'm not going to do anything to you Daniel, trust me!" Jack said, sitting him on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm more worried about what I might do to you," the tired man mumbled under his breath as Jack removed his shoes for him. The colonel knelt with one knee bent up, on the floor by Daniel's feet. His elbow rested on his knee. 

"If you're really worried, I'll let you fall asleep before I come to bed." 

Rolling his eyes, Daniel shook his head. "It's okay, really." 

Jack nodded then indicated to him to climb under the bedding. "I'll be back." He got up and went out to the living room, turning off the television and putting out the fire and candles. 

By the time he returned to the bedroom Daniel was on his side away from the door, hands tucked under his face, and he seemed to be fast asleep. Jack stood by the side of the bed, looking down at the man in his bed. A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked around, seeing the discarded glasses on the side table. Jack thought it was definitely an image he could get used to. After removing his sweater and shoes, he climbed into bed and turned away from Daniel, snuggling under the thick quilt to fall asleep. 

.o0o.  
Jack woke suddenly when a hand came out and slapped him across the face. It took him a few moments to come to grips with what was happening then he was well aware of Daniel thrashing about in his sleep next to him. The distressed man was crying out, "No.. No.. the baby. Jack.. the baby!" 

Shifting to sit up, Jack tried to catch Daniel's arms as the flung over his head once more. 

"Sonofabitch, don't take our b-" 

"Daniel!" Jack yelled as one hand thumped painfully against his cheek. He grabbed the wrists and held them down against the pillows. Kneeling over Daniel he waited until he could see his eyes open slightly in the dim light. 

"Jack?" 

"I'm here, Danny," he whispered. Daniel started sobbing uncontrollably and Jack wasn't sure if he was fully awake yet or not. He released the wrists and moved in behind to cradle Daniel back against his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around his distressed friend. He couldn't help but wonder about the private hell Daniel had been living in all alone for the past month. He certainly hadn't look like he was sleeping, or eating, that much. Heartbroken, and wishing he could have been allowed to help him more, all Jack could do now was to coo softly and tell Daniel that everything would be alright. 

"I lost your baby…" the sleepy man whimpered. 

Blinking away tears of his own, Jack whispered. "You're alive. That's all that I care about. Shhhh, don't worry about the baby…" 

Feeling the man within his arms shiver violently, Jack tightened his hold, spooning into the back of Daniel more closely. "I could have helped your pain. I could have helped replace Charlie.." he mumbled in his sleep. Jack's lips brushed the tip of Daniel's ears. 

"No one can replace Charlie, Daniel. I would have loved our kid differently, because it was ours, but he wouldn't have replaced Charlie. Just like no one can replace Sha're in your heart." 

Jack felt Daniel's hand seek along his arm for his hand. He moved it slightly and allowed Daniel to lace their fingers together. 

"Would you have loved our baby? Or thought it was a freak?" The words were slurred by sleep but Jack's heart clenched at that thought, just the same. What had Daniel been thinking all this time? 

"I'd have loved it, heart and soul. And spoilt it rotten, too." 

Daniel smiled sadly at that thought, but Jack didn't see that. 

"It would have been a constant reminder of the moment of my life that changed me forever." Daniel frowned slightly but didn't get a chance to say anything before Jack continued, "It was the moment, I think, that I fell in love with you." 

Jack felt the man in his arms stiffen then start to turn onto his back to face him. Reaching out, Jack hit the lamp onto it's lowest setting, illuminating the room with a soft, yellow light so they could see each other. Daniel looked up at his friend through puffy, wet eyes. 

"Jack?" 

With an uncertain smile Jack touched his hand to Daniel's face very lightly. 

"I don't *normally* make these kinds of admissions unless I've had a few too many to drink. Ask Sara. She never got to hear this unless I was *really* off my face." 

The dark eyes shifted over the younger face, taking in all the features in the soft glow. Jack saw Daniel's mouth twitch and start to open but he gently laid his finger against the soft, plump lips, silencing him and allowing himself time to say what he needed to say. 

"And I certainly never thought I'd be saying this to another man!" His eyes, full of nervous uncertainty, flicked up from where his finger was lightly bouncing against the pink mouth up to the blue eyes, no longer watery but now wide with disbelief. His soft swallow highlighted his uneasiness and his sincerity. With a heartfelt sigh, he began again. "But you've got me…. I've never felt like this before… for anyone, Daniel. You've got to believe me! *You* took me completely by surprise!" 

Daniel only blinked. Forgotten where it laid, Jack's finger was still on his lips, preventing him from speaking anyway. But Daniel had no words to offer. He was, literally, speechless. His mind raced and his body tingled as he laid there, cocooned within the warmth of Jack's arms and body pressed alongside his own. "I think a little part of me has always been in love with you, but I just didn't know it, or more to the point, I didn't recognise it." 

Reaching up onto his elbows, Daniel frowned. "Why didn't you say something earlier?" 

"Before tonight? Because I didn't know what I was feeling. I just knew we were closer than I'd ever let myself be with a friend before. It wasn't until after the incident on that world that I started getting a clue as to what my feelings really were for you. At first, well, I fought them. I'm not gay, Daniel…." 

The blue eyes lowered slightly and Jack mentally kicked himself for the comment. 

"But, I just… I 'love' you." 

It was so simple to say. Not flowery or sentimental, just a simple and honest proclamation. 

Jack continued, his voice thickened by emotion. "Your zest for life, your thirst for knowledge! Your incredible, unswerving friendship for me - which you proved on PN3451 - it all adds up to a very attractive package. One that not even I can ignore." 

"Maybe your feelings are more gratitude than you realise?" 

Shaking his head slightly, Jack sighed. "No, I don't think so. I know the difference between gratitude and love." 

Daniel looked at him, his eyes wide and his mouth opened slightly. Jack looked down to the parted red lips and sighed softly. 

"You opened up a whole new world to me that day, and I wanted to tell you how I felt when we got back. But I was confused and you didn't seem to care. You kept saying it was just sex, nothing more. I wasn't sure what to say or do. Then you got sick," he said quietly. Daniel wet his lips when he saw a tear spread across the bottom lashes of Jack's dark eyes. "I thought I was going to lose you. I thought it was some cruel trick - worse than anything Hathor could have put us through!" 

Seeing the genuine depth of love Jack had for him, Daniel's heart caved in. He no longer had to hide how he felt. When Jack propositioned him in the living room, he thought it was just for a one night fling, but judging what Jack had just confessed to, Daniel knew it was more than that. His hand came up and cupped the side of Jack's head. He slowly scooped him closer but Jack tried to pull back. 

"Don't Daniel, you made your feelings perfectly clear out in the living room…" He didn't need pity now. 

"Jack!" 

"Daniel, for crying out…" He kept trying to pull back but Daniel tugged him until their lips met, silencing the argument. It was a little crude, a bit harsh, but it got the point across. They pulled back at the same time, Daniel licking his lips as Jack frowned and scratched at his eyebrow with his thumbnail. 

"And.. that was….because..??" 

"I'm in love with you, too," Daniel whispered. Despite it all, he was still nervous of Jack's reaction, like he had been everytime he imagined telling his friend about how he felt. 

Scoffing slightly, Jack said, "Now you're just saying that..!" 

"So telling you that you were turning me on in your living room meant - what - then Jack?" Daniel was getting a little annoyed. 

"Meant exactly that! I'm a guy, and you're attracted to… . to men....and vampires… and that movie was turning you on so *I* was turning you on! That's what it meant. Not that you have any real depth of feeling for.." Jack sounded almost flippant. 

"Oh, shut- up- Jack!" Daniel sighed loudly. 

"What?" Jack titled his head as he looked at his friend who was rubbing at his eye. 

"I said shut up. Christ! What's it take to get through to you!" 

Jack fell silent then cocked his head to the side slightly, one brow arched questioningly. Daniel looked at him and, even annoyed, he found his friend irresistible. He had to smile at the look on Jack's face. 

Laughing slightly, Daniel said, "I love you! God help me.. I think I need to be shot!" 

Jack laughed too: the tension snapping and dissolving suddenly. "Well, that's the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me! Nice.. and romantic.. Gee, Danny, I never knew you were such a romantic before.. but …" 

Daniel reached forward, and pulled Jack closer. "Shut up." He chuckled softly. 

"You say that a lot too…" Jack was silenced by a kiss. This time it was stronger, more passionate. Both men moved to reach the other better, allowing their hands to roam over willing bodies. Daniel's hand trailed along Jack's shoulder, down his arm and onto his hand. Their palms pressed together and Daniel entwined their fingers. Jack cupped the back of his head lightly, holding his new lover carefully as their tongues butted and jostled together gently in the warm, moist mouths. Jack's tongue pressed further into Daniel's mouth, filling the smaller cavern completely. Daniel moaned softly as a surge of arousal cascaded through him, culminating in his groin. He fidgeted until he was up onto his knees, then he pressed Jack back down onto the bed, kneeling beside him. His hand planed over the black t-shirt, feeling the hard chest within it, then down to the softer stomach that disappeared under his touch. He smiled against Jack's lips when he felt his partner's groin thrust up to meet his hand. Pulling back slightly, he inhaled a deep, long breath. 

"Do me a favour?" Jack asked huskily. 

"What?" Daniel panted. 

"Take my jeans off," Jack requested. 

"But I'm not wearing them." Daniel barely said it before Jack groaned loudly and pushed him away. 

They stared at each other a moment before Jack said, humorous disbelief in his voice, "You really said that, didn't you?" 

Daniel swallowed and then nodded. Both men laughed. Falling onto the bed beside him, Daniel pushed his hair out of his eyes. Jack rolled onto his side, resting up on one elbow. The blue eyes moved to look at him. 

"Sorry, I sometimes say the wrong things when I'm nervous." 

Jack laughed lightly and shook his head. "Ya think?" His hand toyed with the pattern on Daniel's sweatshirt. 

Covering his face with his hands, Daniel growled loudly. "I'm sorry!" 

Jack removed one hand and looked at the revealed eye. "I forgive you!" 

They laughed once more, then fell quiet again. Jack looked over the face looking up at him. 

"I'm suddenly reminded of a comment you made to me when we were at the altar." 

Daniel frowned before he shrugged, inviting Jack to refresh his memory. 

With a smile, Jack touched his finger to the soft, full bottom lip. "You said that even if we didn't make the statue, I'd at least go out with a bang." 

Closing his eyes, but not hiding his smile, Daniel shrugged. "And I was right…" 

Jack laughed and nodded his head. "Oh yeah, you were. A big bang! The best damn bang I've ever had…" He fell silent once more as Daniel looked at him. 

"It was?" 

Jack nodded. "It was. But I'm sure that we could do better… next time-" 

Daniel smiled shyly. "Next time?" 

Jack's finger pressed against the full lip then he reached down to kiss Daniel repeatedly as he spoke. 

"And the time after that.. and the time after that-" 

Daniel moaned softly as Jack's hand squeezed his chest then he sighed as the older man pulled out of yet another kiss. 

Licking his lips, Daniel quipped dryly, "but will we be able to walk tomorrow, Jack?" 

Jack stared at him then laughed. "We'll pace ourselves!" 

Licking his lips, Daniel quipped dryly, "but will we be able to walk tomorrow, Jack?" 

Jack stared at him then laughed. "We'll pace ourselves!" 

Flattening his hand against Jack's chest, Daniel pushed him off slightly. 

"Jack, you really ready for this? As you said, yourself, you're not 'gay'." 

Shaking his head, Jack's hand played with the soft hairs on Daniel's forearm. 

"You have no idea how ready I am for this!" 

Sitting up slightly, Daniel said, "still, we *should* take this slowly." 

Jack sat up as well, nodding his agreement. "I know." His finger traced over Daniel's skin, filling the younger man with tingles. "As much as I'd love to just re-enact what happened out there," he kissed the back of Daniel's hand then straightened up once more, "I don't think that either if us is really ready." 

Daniel smiled. "Thanks Jack." 

Lying alongside him once more, Jack caressed his new lover's face with the back of his curled fingers. "It's probably going to take you a long time…." 

"Well, actually physically I'm fine…" 

Jack nodded, unsure what to say next. 

"Just.. just emotionally..?" The officer hedged. Wetting his lips, Daniel nodded slightly, the pain resurfacing in the blue eyes. 

"I think so," he said in a soft whisper. Jack gave him a small smile then hugged him closer. 

"Then we'll let this thing play itself out. We'll know when it's time." 

Daniel snuggled closer to the warm body, enjoying feeling his head resting against Jack's chest. He was able to hear the older man's rapid heartbeat and knew that while he was calm on the surface, Jack was nervous on the inside. He tilted his head back to look at him. 

"What about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"You know." 

Jack looked up into the blue eyes unblinkingly. 

"I'm terrified," he said, the candid confession seeming to take even him a little by surprise. Daniel touched his trembling fingers to Jack's cheek, his thumb brushing the corner of his mouth. 

"Then we definitely take this thing slowly." 

Jack saw the confident man, the one who took charge on PN3451, return in Daniel's eyes. Leaning down, he kissed Jack softly and the older man let him take the lead. 

Their tongues leisurely explored each other this time. Gently butting and tumbling, neither seeking dominance, merely contact. Jack squirmed beneath the caress of Daniel's hands, enjoying the growing confidence in the strokes, the way the warm palm pressed beneath his shirt and up to his chest. Through the kiss, Jack inhaled deeply, an action that had Daniel climbing onto him, his fingers pinching and tugging at Jack's hardened nipple, his legs entwining with the long legs of his lover. 

Daniel's hand cupped the back of Jack's head, his fingers touched the ear lightly, filling Jack with tingles. Breaking for air, they seemed to check with the other, no words spoken. Seeing no resistance, Daniel covered the hungry mouth once more, this time grinding his groin against Jack's firmly. The older man growled deeply, the rumble vibrating through Daniel's own chest. The man on top gave a thrust, his rigid groin seeking contact against the warm body. Finding it against an equally hardened shaft, Daniel moaned loudly. Jack's hands gripped the soft ass, squeezing him through the pants he was still wearing, pushing him hard against him. He bent his legs, the thighs pressing Daniel's hips in a vice like grip. 

Breaking once more for air, Daniel's head went back. Seizing the opportunity, Jack bit the arched throat repeatedly, alternating between gentle nips and actual bites. Daniel grounded his groin into Jack, feeling the thighs tightening around him even more. 

"Jack, Jack!" 

"Mhmmpphh?" The older man continued to lick, nip and suck the stubble covered skin, the numbing sensation enticing him more. 

"This.. isn't.. taking… things.. slowly.." Daniel strained to pull back, but Jack's hold kept him still. 

"Sure it is.." the officer mumbled, his tongue pressing against the pulse point on Daniel's throat. 

"Oh.. Gods.." The younger man growled as Jack's hands slipped between the backs of his thighs and squeezed him tightly. Daniel instantly opened his legs and bucked against the groin beneath him. "No.. this is.. way too close for.. me.." he sighed, feeling the legs tighten even more. Jack pushed him back and stared up at the black eyes. 

"Jesus Danny, you talk too much!" 

"You wanted to take this slowly…" he countered breathlessly. 

"I can't help it your so damn fuckable!" 

Rolling his eyes, Daniel groaned. "Don't say that!" 

"You'd prefer the word 'do-able'?" 

"You know what I mean!" A dimple appeared on Daniel's cheek as he pursed his lips together and furrowed his brow. 

Jack sighed heavily, his hand coming up to touch Daniel's face. 

"I'm ready when you are… I'm a *little* scared, I'll admit, but I remember what you were like on PN3451, how carefully you guided me… how gorgeous you were when you came," he whispered then smiled. "I'm so ready to see that again…" 

Daniel stared at Jack a moment, and just when Jack thought the man was about to leap off the bed and run out of the room, Daniel moved and tugged his pants off him instead. 

"Yes!" Jack hissed softly as Daniel's face rubbed against his hard shaft. The long fingers peeled the red underwear down the furry thighs and calves then tossed them across the room. 

"Sure?" Daniel's face hovered over the weeping tip. Jack's fingers threaded through the soft silky locks. 

"Sure." He nodded, fear creeping up the back of his throat. 

"I'll need some type of cream.." 

Jack nodded and pointed to his bedside table. Daniel leaned across and pulled out a slightly used tube of personal lubricant. Arching his brow he looked at Jack. The officer gave a slight shrug, making Daniel smile. Putting the tube aside a moment, Daniel repositioned himself between Jack's legs. 

"You're not going to ask?" 

"I don't need to know," Daniel said simply, then added, "only, and you should know this Jack, but fool around on me and you won't get a second chance." 

Blinking quickly, Jack heeded the serious warning. 

"I've no intention of it, Danny," he whispered. The younger man smiled such a smile that Jack caught his breath, then the head dipped and Jack was engulfed in a hot, moist mouth. 

He melted into the bedding. A long, boneless sigh escaped him. He'd had this done before, plenty of times. But none of his past lovers had the same firm suction that Daniel had. None had hands that engulfed his hard, thick shaft as easily as this larger, warm palm did. Certainly none teased at his tight opening with their little finger before, eliciting a spiral of tingles crashing through Jack's body, making his butt twitch. 

While Daniel's mouth moved up and down the slicked skin, pausing every now and then to catch his breath but replacing the action with his left hand instead, he pressed his gelled up little finger through Jack's tight opening, gently preparing his lover for his other fingers. When he felt Jack slacken enough to allow a larger finger in, he pressed one in. Jack bucked slightly, ramming himself against the back of Daniel's throat. The younger, more experienced man, continued with his actions. Gently, and slowly, he worked in another finger, right in until he reached the firm gland hidden within Jack's body. Pulling back he smiled as Jack's dopey eyes finally opened to look at him. 

"What?" The question was barely more than a whispered hiss. Daniel reached in and stroked the gland. The brown eyes sprung open, Jack's whole body twitched and he let out a loud, deep groan. 

"What the hell…?" 

Daniel laughed. "Welcome to you G spot, Jack." 

"You're kidding me?" 

Daniel brushed it once more and Jack twitched again, his tip weeping slightly from the stimulation. Leaning down, Daniel licked up the pearl bead then sat back. 

"How ready are you?" 

"How ready are you?" He countered. 

"If I can get over this huge fear of impregnating you.." Daniel said, then bit his lips together slightly. Jack touched his hand to Daniel's cheek. 

"You're not going to do that." 

"That's what we thought last time." His fears came crashing around him once more. 

Closing his eyes briefly, Jack sighed then looked at him again. "Want the truth? I'd give anything to take you back there, impregnate you again and have a baby with you Daniel. If those Halterons could see to it that you weren't in *any* pain." 

"You're joking, right?" 

The officer shook his head. "Of course, you'd have to be willing too!" 

Daniel's eyes widened. "You're not joking, are you?" 

Jack sighed, awe softening his words. "We were going to be Dads, Danny! I know first hand how truly rewarding that would be!" 

"You really did want this baby." 

Jack nodded and recalled his thoughts at the time…. 

*When they went back to PN3451 to get help for Daniel, maybe he could even talk him into helping him replace the statue again - then they'd *both* be impregnated. 

//Yeah,// Jack had thought with a dopey smile on his lips, totally losing himself in the fantasy by then, //he could do that!!// 

*His happy thoughts fled a moment when he recalled the sight of Sara, screaming and gripping him tightly as she suffered through her contractions. 

//Maybe Daniel would be the only bearer then. He's younger and has a better back..// Jack retreated slightly. 

Returning back to reality as he felt the fingers slip from his body, he looked at Daniel who was turning away. Touching him on his shoulder, Jack called his name softly. Daniel didn't respond so Jack sat up. 

"I thought you hated the idea. I thought it was going to ruin your career," Daniel said in a quiet voice. Jack looked over his shoulder, resting his chin on the warm skin. 

"It probably would have ruined my career, only because I would have let it." 

Daniel blinked and looked back at Jack. The officer slipped around to face him better. 

"The same way you're allowing it to ruin your career now." 

"Jack, I'm not.." 

"Shh, listen." He pressed his fingers against the small mouth. "Who cares what anyone on Base thinks? *We* know the truth. We know you did one selfless act that nearly cost you your life and it's now costing you your career. Don't let it ruin you, Danny, please." 

"How can I…?" 

"Go back there? With me!" he said, lifting Daniel's hand and pressing it against his chest. "I love you. I want you back in my life, in my 'whole' life, and that includes work." 

Daniel looked at his own hand then up into Jack's eyes. "You know, for an antagonist you're a pretty good negotiator at times." 

Jack smiled quirkily. "I have my moments." 

Daniel laughed. "Yes, you certainly do." 

"So does this mean you're coming back to work?" 

With a shy smile, Daniel tilted his head and nodded. "I'll go and see Janet first thing in the morning." 

Jack screwed up his nose. "Well, maybe not *first thing*," he said, tugging Daniel back into the bed with him. 

"Oh?" 

Jack grinned. "I tend to sleep a lot after sex." 

"You do?" Daniel laughed. 

"Uh huh," Jack nodded and gently bit Daniel's jaw line, making his way from his chin to his ear, then he kissed the small ear softly. Daniel moaned. 

"Especially after a lot of it-" Jack laid back, pulling Daniel on top of him. 

"Oh, really?" Daniel laughed, allowing Jack to take his sweatshirt off him. 

The colonel tossed it across the room. The brown eyes widened at the sight of the smooth chest as the legs tightened around Daniel's hips once more. 

"If you want, I've got condoms in that drawer too," Jack said, pointing to the side table. Daniel sucked back a breath, refusing to question Jack on the matter but dying to find out who it was awith and how long ago. He trusted Jack that it was over with. Reaching up, he fumbled around in the drawer and pulled out the box. Three packs fell onto the bed and Daniel tossed the empty box to the floor. 

Lying himself over Jack's body, Daniel kissed him once more. Sighing softly as they pulled back, Jack brushed some hair out of Daniel's eyes. 

"I still remember what you said to me the first time we kissed." 

"That it was just like kissing a woman, only better?" 

Jack laughed. "Well, I don't recall the better bit, but yeah, that's what you said." 

Daniel smiled. "Well, it is." 

"I know." Jack said, pushing him back and rolling on to him. Daniel's hands ran up the dip in Jack's back, pushing up the black t-shirt along the way. He tugged it off Jack's head and flung in across the room. Jack pawed at the pants and boxers Daniel was still wearing, getting them off him quickly and disposing of them without another thought. 

Now, both totally naked, Daniel pressed Jack back onto the bed. He gathered the stuff beside him then gently probed Jack's tight opening once more. Reaching down, he kissed the older man's lips softly before breaching the ring. Jack gasped as he felt his gland get pressed. 

"Is this what I was touching that night?" Jack asked. Daniel nodded and grinned. 

"No wonder you seemed to.. enjoy .. it.." Jack hissed as Daniel gently rubbed him before reaching down and kissing any skin he could reach on Jack's body. He felt the soft trail of hair against his lips and followed it down as far as he could reach. Then he turned his head, kissing along Jack's thigh, right down to the inside thigh, nestling his nose between the sac and leg. Jack gave a slight thrust and Daniel kissed the hard shaft as he continued to caress him internally. When he was sure his lover was ready, and that was clear by the loud groans Jack was making,he covered himself in a sheath, lathered it with the lube and pressed his tip against the opening. 

"Remember to tell me if I hurt you." 

Jack nodded and Daniel withdrew his fingers before gripping Jack's hips. Partly pulling Jack onto him, partly pushing into the tight body, Daniel inched his way into his lover. 

Jack held his breath. It was a lot more painful than he ever thought. Finally, with a loud expel of air, he told Daniel to stop. 

Daniel's clean hand came up and caressed the damp cheek. 

"Shhh, it's okay. I won't go any further." 

"Kiss me?" Jack asked through his soft pants for air. Daniel smiled and leant over, kissing Jack tenderly. The older man wrapped his arms around his shoulders and held on tightly. Their tongues were gentle at the start, but soon burning passion had them fighting and butting and seeking dominance. Throughout the kiss, Jack loosened and Daniel inched in further until he was buried deeply into the hot, moist cavern. The older man bucked when Daniel swiped his gland with his large tip. 

"For crying out….!" Jack cried out loudly. Daniel smiled and continued to thrust into him, slowly building up the rhythm and the depth of the strokes until he was pressing in deep and hard with each thrust. Jack's hands gripped the soft ass cheeks, his fingers digging into the white flesh as he held on tightly and enjoyed the feel of the butt working to provide him with pleasure. 

"Danny!" He whispered as he opened his eyes finally. Blue eyes met his gaze and smiled back at him, then he cupped Jack's face in one hand and lent down to him. 

"Love you," he whispered, his cheek brushing Jack's damp skin. 

"Oh, baby.." Jack's arms wrapped around Daniel's chest as he hugged him close, trapping his hard shaft between them. 

Suddenly Daniel pushed back, arching his back as he slammed himself deeply inside Jack. He gasped and gagged softly as his whole body shook with the intense orgasm. Jack stared at the sweat streaked face above him, seeing the parted lips, the tongue tickling at the inside of the mouth as the body shivered and shuddered, expelling its load into the sheath buried deep inside Jack. 

Carefully pulling himself out, Daniel dropped the sheath to the side of the bed before inching down and engulfing Jack's shaft once more. 

Gasping and curling up slightly, Jack dug his fingers into the long hair, scrunching it into handfuls as he came, pouring down the back of his lover's throat. He jerked and shivered as he fell back onto the sheet exhausted. 

Daniel draped himself over Jack's chest, his breath moving the hairs on Jack's chest as he softly panted. Jack caressed his fingers through the long hair. They laid together for a long while before Daniel moved to lie beside him. He buried his face against Jack's damp neck, his breath warming the skin. 

Jack responded with a sleepy moan and Daniel smiled. He snuggled closer to him and drifted off to a totally restful sleep for the first time in a month… 

- THE END -  
  
  


* * *


End file.
